Finally With You
by Hinata6
Summary: ON HOLD Finally with you is the epilogue of part two of Falling For You. This story basically follows Sasuke and Hinata as a married couple and also it follows the story of all the new characters…the new Genin to Konoha. Read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you have read Falling For You and Falling For You pt.2 and you enjoyed reading it then you will like this story. **

**Story Title: Finally with you**

**Summary: Finally with you is the epilogue of part two of Falling For You. Sasuke and Hinata are finally married and they are both now twenty-one years old. They are also both now sensei's. Sasuke did have a choice to either become an ANBU or Jounin and he shocked everyone when he said that he wanted to become a Jounin teacher and teach his own team; he even shocked himself when he said that. Sasuke along with Hinata, Kiba, TenTen, Kiba, Lee, Chouji and Mizuki are Jounin teachers while Neji, Shino, and Naruto are ANBU, and Sakura and Ino are now a medical nin. **

**This story basically follows Sasuke and Hinata as a married couple and also it follows the story of all the new characters…the new Genin to Konoha. There are new pairings as you read the last chapter of falling for you pt.2; those same pairings are also in here. And yes Akira is back and still works for Orochimaru, Sakura still loves Sasuke and a lot more but more on that in later chapters. **

**Pairings: **

**Sasuke and Hinata**

**Naruto and Mizuki (OC)**

**Shikamaru and Temari**

**Ino and Akira (OC)**

**TenTen and Kiyoshi (OC) Not really dating but it's clear that they like each other **

**Lee and Sakura (Not really sure on this quite yet but if does happen it won't be until much later into the story)**

**Now let's gone on with the story Oh this chapter is mainly introducing all the new Genin to Konoha but Sasuke and Hinata along with the others do appear in this chapter **

**WARNING: This chapter long is long because I want to introduce all of the new Genins.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oh no I'm late…I'm late" The blonde ran faster and faster but he was stopped by a brown haired kid.

"Hello Naota-niisan I challenge you to a fight…so let's go" The young boy got into a fighting stance.

"I'm sorry Jin-chan but I can't play with you right now I have somewhere I need to be and I'm late" Naota runs off leaving the young look alike version of Konohamaru standing there.

"Oh I wanted to play with niisan"

"He's the new Naruto" The voice said from behind Jin. Jin turned around and looked up at the fourteen year old ninja.

"Konohamaru-niisan" Konohamaru looked down at his brother and smiled.

&&&&&&&&&

Naota finally makes it to his class in time as he sits down sighing. _"I wonder what this meeting is about" _He thought to himself. Naota was short with blonde hair, he wore a black and blue jogging suit and he wore goggles on his head just like his hero…Uzumaki Naruto.

Naota had always admired the guy ever since he could remember and acted just like the blonde did when he was younger; always into trouble, playing pranks to get attention to loving ramen. He does see Naruto quite often seeing that he is best friends with Hyuuga Hanabi he goes over to Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata's home quite often with Hanabi and when he goes Naruto is always there.

He grinned at the thought of Naruto…his hero.

"What are you grinning about dobe" Naota looked over and frowned as he looked at the boy sitting next to him.

Saitou Sousuke the class smartest kid and popular boy. Naota couldn't stand the guy. Sousuke was strong, smart and he had all the girls attention in his class while he wasn't smart nor was he strong and he defiantly didn't have any girl's attention in his class or so her thought.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day?" Sousuke frowned. Naota stood up and glared down at Sousuke who was still sitting in his seat.

"I've had enough of you Sousuke. Going around acting all cool like you own everything but you don't" Naota frowned. Sousuke simply just frowned as he looked at him.

"LEAVE SOUSUKE-KUN ALONE" Naota turned around to see not only his crush but the whole class of girls.

"S-Sasuki-chan…I-I"

"Shut it up I don't want to hear a thing that you have to say you baka" She pushed Naota out of the way and ran towards Sousuke. "Are you okay Sousuke-kun?" Sasuki asked as she looked at him in a worried way.

Sousuke pushed Sasuki away from her. "Get away from me Sasuki" Sasuki looked hurt for a moment as she looked at him.

Zakira laughed as she looked Sasuki. "HA He doesn't want you" Zakira laughed at Sasuki. Zakira and Sasuki are sort of like Ino and Sasuki when they were younger, rivals over a certain rookie of the year.

"He does he just doesn't realize it yet" Sasuki smiled as she looked at Zakira. Zakira snorted.

"I don't want neither one of you, so piss off" He hissed as he looked at the two girls.

"Hey don't talk to Sasuki-chan like that" Naota yelled at Sousuke. Sousuke glared at him.

"I'll talk to whoever I want how I want baka" He snorted as he looked at the blonde.

"I ought-"

"Good morning class" Everyone stopped as they looked at they're teacher.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei" Everyone said with the exception of Naota and Sousuke who were glaring at each other.

"Everyone each ninja will be put into teams of three to further they're training" He states. Everyone looks shocked.

Sousuke frowned. _"Teams of three…having partners will only slow me down" _The black haired Genin thought as he glared at nothing in particular.

Sasuki turns around and smirks at Zakira. "I'm going to be in Sousuke-kun's team"

"Yeah you wish baka" Zakira frowned.

"Okay I am now going to announce the teams" Everyone remained quiet as they listened for they're names to be called.

"Okay Team 4…Iwasaki Naota" Naota grinned as he listened to see who else would be in his team.

"And Saitou Sousuke" Naota's jaw dropped as he then frowns.

"WHAT I DON"T WANT TO BE IN A THE SAME TEAM AS THIS BAKA" Naota yells as he points to Sousuke. Sousuke looked at Naota and frowned.

"Look I don't want to be in the same team as you either but you don't see me whining like a baby" Naota frowned.

Iruka smiled as he looked at Naota. _"He reminds me so much of him…he's even saying the same things Naruto said when he first got paired up with Sasuke" _

"And next Motoko Sasuki" Sasuki jumped in the air.

"YAH!! In your face Zakira, I'm the same team as Sousuke-kun and…you're not" She smirked as she looked at Zakira's angry expression.

"_So I'm not going to be on the same team as Naota-kun…" _ The light purple headed girl thought as she looked down at Naota who was currently grinning.

"_It does suck to have Sousuke-no-baka in my team but at least Sasuki-chan in on my team" _He grinned as he looked at her.

"Okay now Team 13…Hyuuga Hanabi" Hanabi grinned as he name was called. Sousuke looked across the room at Hanabi and slightly blushed but he looked away when he noticed Naota who caught him staring at Hanabi.

"_Was he just looking at Hanabi-chan while blushing…?" _ Naota looked at Sousuke who wasn't looking at Hanabi anymore.

"Abaharu Renji" Renji smirked when he heard his name being called but then he frowned.

"What a minute…I'm on the same team as that girl" He pointed to the girl that was currently sitting in front of him. Hanabi turned around and glared at Renji.

"You have a problem with me **_Renji-no-baka_**" She said the last part slow in a scary tone that had everyone in the class frightened of her tone.

Renji gulped as he looked at his now known teammate. "N-No I don't have a problem with you…I HAVE A BIG PROBLEM WITH YOU BAKA" He yelled out as he glared back at her. They both stood up and got in each other's face glaring at each other as the tension sparks were flying.

"Okay that's enough you two…I'm getting too old for this" He mumbled the last part as he sighed.

Both Renji and Hanabi sat back down in their seats but slowly since they were still glaring at each other.

"And last but not least for Team 13 Haiku Genta" Genta blushed when he heard his name being called as he shyly looked over at his team.

"Next team, Team 12…Batou Azarni" Azarni smiled.

"Osaka Shima" The silver haired mask wearing Genin had an annoyed look on his face when he heard who was going to be on his team.

"And Inuzuka Daichi" The green spiked hair green grinned.

"Team 5…Kira Shina" The blonde haired girl smirked when she heard her name.

"Reiko Botan" The boy with the dark eyes looked up when his name was called.

"And Raizou Fudo" Fudo looks up and smirks.

"Team 14…Kira Akina" The girl with her Konoha headband covering her eyes wore a smirk on her face.

"Imazato Fujita" Fujita grinned as he did a very similar pose just like a certain bushy eyebrows…

"And Jouji Kin" Kin looked who also wore an annoyed look just like Shima.

"_Jeez…so many rookies this year" _Iruka sighed as he read on for the next team.

"Team 11…Mahiro Kagami" The girl smiled cheerfully.

"Nara Yuri…" Iruka looked up to see Yuri sleeping in class. _"He acts just liked his cousin Nara Shikamaru…" _ Iruka sighed as he read the last person's name for team 11.

"And Kosugi Ryoichi" The chubby kid smiled as he was munching on some chips.

"Now for the last team…thank goodness" Iruka mumbled the last part.

"Team 9…Kusanagi Zakira" Zakira was still angry that she wasn't going to be on the same team with Sousuke and no longer cared who was on her team anymore.

"Togusa Tomi…and Tachiharu Modori" The light purple hair girl was still disappointed that she wasn't going to be on the same team as Naota but nothing about it.

"Now that you are all on your teams it is time to meet you sensei's" Iruka smiled as he looked at the door.

&&&&&&&

All the students looked at the door to reveal all the Jounin's coming inside. All of the girls blushed when they saw Sasuke.

"There is Uchiha Sasuke" Kagami proclaimed as she looked at the Uchiha while blushing. All the girls in the class sighed as the stared at him. Naota frowned as he looked at the guy.

"_What do they see in a guy like that…che it's probably because he looks almost identical to Sousuke…the only thing is the Sousuke doesn't have black eyes like this teme" _Naota glared at Sasuke; which didn't go pass Sasuke but he ignored it.

"ONNE-CHAN" Hanabi yelled as she looked at her sister. Everyone in the class gasped except Naota who already knew that Hinata and Hanabi were sisters.

"T-That's y-your sister" Renji asked. Hanabi nodded proudly. Renji looked at Hinata and blushed as did Naota. Both boys held a huge crush on Hinata.

Hinata just looked at her sister and nodded. Iruka then looked back at the class.

"Now I will tell you which sensei your team will be assigned to" They all looked at the Jounin's. Mostly all the girls in the class with the exception of a three hoped to have Sasuke as they're sensei, while Hanabi, Renji, Naota wanted Hinata to be they're sensei while others simply didn't care who their sensei would be.

"Team 9 will be assigned to Mizuki" Zakira, Tomi and Modori looked over at Mizuki.

Mizuki now had her hair cut in a shorter style, no longer having that red in her hair, she had four earrings in one ear and two in the other, she wore her Konoha head band on her upper right arm, she had bandages that were wrapped around her legs and arms, wearing a white shirt and a green Jounin vest with black pants. While on her belt she had two scrolls attached to her belt.

"Oi my team come with me" She stated as she looked at each other of her students. They all nodded as they stood up from they're seats and walked out the class with her.

"Team 11 will be assigned Chouji" Yuri smirked as he looked at Chouji.

"Oi Chouji-san" Chouji smiled as he looked at Yuri. "Hello Yuri I see you are following the same traits as you older cousin Shikamaru" He stated as he looked at the pony tailed ninja who wore a tired and bored expression on his face.

Yuri smirked as did Ryoichi. Kagami frowned. _"I wanted Sasuke-sensei as my sensei not Chouji…and none the less I have chubby Ryoichi and unpopular Yuri in my team" _She sighed.

"Come with me" Chouji said as he waited for his team to get up from there seats.

"Team 14 will have Lee" Fujita grinned as he looked at Lee and did the 'nice guy' pose. "YOSH! Lee-sensei gets to be my sensei" Lee looks at the boy notices that he looks almost identical to him. To the big eyes, green jump suit, bushy eyebrows and all. Lee smiled as he looked at the young boy.

"I am happy too have Fujita as my student!" Lee did the 'nice guy' pose as he smiled at Fujita. Lee's teeth so white it made a 'ping' noise as did Fujita's.

Kin frowned as he looked at the two. _"Great now I'm stuck with two Fujita's" _He glared at both Fujita and his new sensei. Akina thought used her chakra to see through her head band as she looked at her new sensei as she smiled. Although she'll never admit it she thought it was quite cute how their sensei resembles Fujita so much.

"Come with me my youthful students and we shall begin our day" Lee smiled. Fujita smiled as he jumped up his seat and ran towards his new sensei as Akina and Kin took their time getting up; being not as excited as Fujita was.

"Team 5 TenTen will be you sensei" Shina, Botan and Fudo smiled as they looked at new sensei. Each one of them had heard about the weapon mistress and knew how strong she was and was happy that she was going to be their sensei.

"Let's go" TenTen stated as she looked at her team while smiling. They all nodded and left the room with her.

"Team 12 has Kiba" Azarni looked at Kiba for awhile. _"I guess he's kinda of cute" _She thought as she looked at her new sensei. _"But he is no Sasuke" _She sighed in a dreamy way as she looked at Sasuke.

The look alike of Kakashi looked at Kiba. _"I've seen him before…he always has that huge dog with him" _The silver haired boy looked at Kiba as Kiba looked at him.

"_He looks almost identical to Kakashi-sensei except this kid hair is a bit shorter than Kakashi's" _Kiba thought as he looked at Shima.

"Oi dog man hurry up and tell us we have to go so I can get out of this classroom…baka" Kiba eyes widened in anger as he looked at Daichi.

"Baka…you're the baka" The students and the teachers watched as Kiba and Daichi went back and forth with each other.

"Baka you don't talk to our sensei like that" Azarni hit him on the head. Daichi frowned as he looked at the girl.

Kiba and Sasuke looked at the girl in shock. The girl looked like an exact replica of Hinata. The coat Hinata use to wear all the time, Azarni was wearing one just like it even the same pants and her hair is the same way as Hinata's use to be. Her eyes are the only difference this girl had light blue eyes.

"_She may look like Hinata but the two act nothing alike" _Both Kiba and Sasuke thought as they watched the young girl hit Daichi in the head repeatedly.

"Azarni…" Azarni looked up when she heard her name being called and she noticed that it was Kiba who called her.

"Yes Kiba-sensei…" Kiba smirked at being called sensei but shook his head.

"It's okay about Daichi I mean…he is my little cousin" He stated as he looked at Daichi while frowning. Daichi turned his head and pouted.

Azarni looked at Daichi as did Shima. "You're related to Kiba-sensei?! I thought most Inuzuka's hair were brown" Azarni asked as she looked at Kiba.

"Ah Hai they are but you see Daichi there is have Inuzuka and half Doichi" Both Shima and Azarni gasped. Shima looked over at his teammate.

"_Doichi?! That's the most powerful clan around now. Known for they're great talents in many different justu's and Daichi…this loud mouth guy is half of that" _He looked at Daichi who turned to notice the Shima was staring at him.

"What the hell are you starting at mask guy?" Shima frowned as he looked at the green haired ninja.

"Not much…" He stated with an annoyed look as he walk off. Daichi frowned.

"OI BAKA I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU" Daichi ran out the class after Shima. Azarni sighed as she walked down the aisle towards her sensei.

Kiba looked down at the girl and smiled. "Let's go" She nodded as she smiled as they both walked out the classroom.

"_Okay only two teams left and I have to have Uchiha Sasuke as my sensei" Sasuki_ thought as she stared at Sasuke while blushing.

"Team 13 will be with…" Everyone listening trying to see who they would be paired up with. "Hinata" Hanabi jumped up and down grinning.

"Yes! I have my Onee-chan as my sensei" Hanabi grinned. Renji was happy to have Hinata as his sensei as well but now that he knew that Hanabi was Hinata's younger sister he began to think that since she was her sister she will be getting special treatment.

Genta looked at his sensei and blushed and looked away when she looked at him. Hinata slightly smiled as she looked at him.

"Oi Team 13 listen up and follow me" Hanabi slightly frowned when she heard her sister's tone.

"_Ever since Sasuke-niisan and Hinata-onee-chan have been married Hinata is slowly changing into him. Always having a scowl on her face and hardly smiling anymore" _She glared at Sasuke. _"It's all Nissan's fault" _

Since Hanabi grew up her and Sasuke are still close but they no longer act like the kind brother and sister-in-law like they use to. They are always arguing now and starting fights with each other leaving Hinata to try to break them up.

Sasuke noticed Hanabi glaring at him so he glared back. Hanabi turned up her nose and turned her head away from him. Sasuke smirked as he noticed this action from her.

"Hai Hinata-sensei" Renji said as he looked at her as he stood up. Hanabi looked at Renji and frowned.

"Baka just come on…" Hanabi looked back at Genta and smiled. "Come on Genta-kun let's go" Renji frowned.

"Why be so nice to him" He frowned. Hanabi rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked towards Hinata. Naota watched as Hanabi turned around and flashed him a smile.

He smiled back but something told him to turn and looked at Sousuke and as he did he noticed the jealous look in his eyes as he glared at Naota. Naota smirked.

"_Ah I get it now" _Naota smirked. Just before Team 13 was leaving the class Naota called out to Hanabi.

"OI Hanabi-chan" Hanabi turned around to look at Naota. "Hai Naota-kun?"

"How about we hang out later okay?" She gave Naota an odd look.

"Why ask me that Naota-kun?" Sousuke smirked as he looked at Naota's facial expression.

"We always hang out after school so there is no need to ask me Naota-kun" She smiled as she walked out the class. Naota looked back at Sousuke and smirked as he stuck out his tongue.

"…Baka…" Sousuke mumbled as he looked away from him.

"And just leaves you Sasuke…so Team 4 is your team" Sasuki grinned as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he looked away from Iruka and to his team.

"Come on let's go" he said not even waiting for them as he walked out the class.

"Wait for me Sasuke-sensei" Sasuki rushed out the classroom as Sousuke and Naota were not so far behind.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Now introduce yourselves" Sasuke said as he looked at his team. Naota looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"Naota you go first since you want to spend so much time glaring at me" He frowned as he looked at the blonde.

"Fine then I'll go" He frowned. Sousuke and Sasuki could practically feel the tension between these two and they both wondered have they met before.

"Well my name is Iwasaki Naota, I my hobbies are training to become stronger to…" Naota stopped as he turned to look at Sousuke. "TO DEFEAT SOUSUKE" He yelled he looked at Sousuke who just frowned as he looked at him.

"Baka you could never defeat Sousuke-kun" Sasuki stated.

"Quiet it's my turn not yours" He stated as he hushed Sasuki.

"Why you little-"

"Let him finish" Sasuke stated as he looked at the girl. Sasuki blushed as she nodded.

"Now back to what I was saying before I rudely interrupted" He stated with his eyes closed. Sasuki growled as he looked at him.

"What like to do is eat ramen and compare different ramen cups and what hate is the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen" Sasuke slightly smiled as he listened to Naota.

"_He acts just him…"_

"And my goal in life is to become a greatest ninja ever and be recognized by all and be just as strong as my hero Uzumaki Naruto" He grinned.

"That's your hero?" Sousuke asked as he looked at Naota. Naota frowned when he noticed Sousuke's tone.

"Yes Naruto-niisan is my hero…he way better the Sasuke-sensei here. I wish that Naruto-niisan was my sensei"

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the blonde. "Well he isn't I am so get use to it" He frowned. The frown scared Naota so he kept quite.

"Me-me-me I'm next" Sasuke looked at the young girl as he nodded.

"My name is Motoko Sasuki, and my hobbies are…" She looked over at Sousuke as she started blushing. "And my likes are well…" She looked over at Sousuke once more as she started blushing once more.

"And I hate…NAOTA" Naota's facial expression dropped as he looked at her.

"Aw come on Sasuki-chan…you don't really hate me do you" He smiled but she ignored him.

Sasuke looked the two and said nothing as he turned his attention towards Sousuke.

"My name Saitou Sousuke…what my hobbies are…I don't have any. My likes…" Sasuki blushed as she looked at him. "I have a few things that I like"

"_I hope that I'm one of those 'things'" _She thought as she looked at Sousuke while blushing.

"My goal is…" he took a long pause making Sasuke, Naota and Sasuki all wonder what he was going to say.

"My goal is to become stronger than what I am" He said. Sasuki smiled while Naota huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well then I'm going to train ten times more than you and than I'll be stronger than you" Naota declared. Sousuke just ignored him.

Sasuke looked at him team and they remained him of him and his old team…Team 7. Sasuki looks just like how Sakura looked when she was that age, the only thing different is that this girl has black face paint coming down from her eyes down to her cheeks. While Naota not only looked like Naruto he acted just like him, and what from Sasuke can tell Naota likes Sasuki just liked Naruto use to like Sakura; except he notices that Naota has a bit of a quick temper and would lash out on Sasuki if she angered him in any kind of way which Naruto never did to Sakura. And last but not least Sousuke, when Sasuke looks at him he sees a younger him.

Just like Sasuke use to be Sousuke is the number one rookie of the year, very smart, strong and has girls everywhere trying to grab his attention. When Sasuke was younger he liked Hinata and when he was watching Sousuke earlier he notices that Sousuke seems to take a liking to Hanabi.

"Ne Sasuke-sensei tell us about you" Sasuki asked as she looked at Sasuke.

"Myself…well…my life is private all you need to know is my name" He stated as he looked at Sasuki. She pouted. _"I wanted to know more about Sasuke-sensei" _

Sousuke respected his answer but Naota didn't. "Well you wanted us to tell you about us and you can't tell us anything about you?!" Naota frowned.

"Shut up Naota"

"No you shut up" Sasuki frowned as she started balling up her fist. Naota noticed as he looked at her in guilty way.

"Ano gomen…Sasuki-chan you shouldn't talk to me when I'm angry I tend I lash out on people"

"I don't care what you do…" She hissed getting ready to punch Naota but stopped when she noticed Sasuke looking at her.

"Ano…g-gomen S-Sasuke-sensei" She murmured. He nodded as he looked at her.

"Hn it doesn't matter anyway. Because I already know everything about you…and I know that you are in love with Hinata-sensei…" Naota started making kissing faces and kissing noises.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at him. "Quiet Naota" Naota did silence himself as he looked at Sasuke's embarrassed face.

Sousuke looked at Sasuke. _"That's right he is married to Hanabi's older sister…Uchiha Hinata" _A slight blushed crept across his face but luckily no one noticed it.

&&&&&&&&&

"Okay I want you introduce yourselves…I'll go first. My name is Uchiha Hinata, my hobbies is flower pressing, my likes are eating Senzai (Soft bean jam) and cinnamon rolls and my dislikes…well I don't have anything that I dislike except for crap and eel and my goal is to become more stronger so I can protect those close to me" She stated. Renji blushed the whole while she was talking.

"_She's so pretty" _He sighed as he looked at her. Hanabi noticed that and slightly frowned as she hit on the back of his head.

"Ow what you do that for?!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop daydreaming" She said with a smirk on her face. Renji blushed as he looked away from her.

"I wasn't daydreaming…"

"You…tell me about yourself" Renji pointed to himself as Hinata nodded her head.

"Well my name is Abaharu Renji and I'm the number one rookie of Konoha" He smirked.

"No Sousuke is the number one rookie" Renji frowned.

"No he isn't I am…he is the loser of Konoha"

"It's you who is the loser" Hanabi retorted.

"Geez what's it with you girls and that guy? What's so important about him" He huffed. Hanabi ignored him and looked at her sister.

"Hinata-onee-chan likes the rookies of the year don't you…I mean look you married one yourself" Renji looked at Hinata as did Genta.

"I didn't marry Sasuke-kun for his title Hanabi-chan and you know that…I could care less what he title was back then" She stated.

Renji looked at Hanabi and stuck his tongue out. "So your number one rookie of the year Sousuke isn't all that great anyway"

"I thought that Sousuke wasn't the number one rookie of the year and you were" Hanabi smirked.

"I am…the number one rookie" Renji pouted. Hanabi giggled at his expression.

"Was that all you had to say Renji?" Hinata asked as she looked at him. He shook his head.

"NO-No…my hobbies are training mostly since that's all I seem to like to do oh and I also like playing video games…I'm a expert in fighting games no one can ever beat me"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "My likes training, teasing Hanabi here" Hanabi frowned as she looked at him. "And…I like you Hinata-sensei" Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"N-Nani?" Both Hinata and Hanabi said; but Hanabi said it more in an angry tone.

"Yes Hinata-sensei I admire you and I think that you are the most female ninja that I have ever seen" He blushed. Hinata smiled as she looked at him.

"Arigatou Renji" He nodded as he looked at her. Hanabi frowned as she looked away from everyone.

"Oh and my goal is to be very strong so I too can protect not only my family but my friends and my teammates here" Both Hanabi and Genta looked at Renji who was grinning.

Hinata smiled softly as she looked at Renji. Although he was a smart mouth kid and always arguing with her sister she could tell that he is a very generous kid and caring for all those that surround him and wanting to protect people that are precious to him. She smiled as she looked at Renji.

"Okay I'm next my name is Hyuuga Hanabi, my likes are training with both my Niisan's Neji and Sasuke, and my hobbies are playing video games…" She looked over towards Renji. "And I'm the expert when it comes to fighting games" She smirked. Renji frowned as he stared at her. "The things that I hate…well I don't like any of Sousuke's crazy fan girls"

Renji snorted. "Because you wanted him all to yourself and they're in the way" Hanabi hit him over the head.

"Anyways…and my goal is to be all I can be in life" She smiled.

Hinata nodded as she looked at her sister. "That's good Hanabi-chan" She smiled. Hanabi grinned as she looked at her sister. Hinata slowly looked over to Genta and smiled.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" Genta blushed as she nodded his head.

"A-Ano…m-my name is Haiku G-Genta and my l-likes are e-eating s-sushi and d-drinking green tea…my hobbies are p-painting and m-my goal in life i-is to become stronger s-so father w-will acknowledge me" Hinata looked at Genta as did Hanabi and Renji.

"_He's just like me when I was his age" _Hinata looked at Genta and noticed how instead of fiddling with his fingers he was fumbling with his shirt sleeve. She smiled gently as she looked at the male act alike of her old self.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright I want all of you to introduce yourselves to me. Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals" Kiba stated as he looked at his team. "Starting with you Azarni"

Azarni nodded as she looked at her sensei. "Well my name is Batou Azarni, my likes are Saitou Sousuke, and my dislikes are eating anything that is fattening because I don't want to become fat if that happens Sousuke-kun will never notice me" Shima, Daichi and Kiba rolled they're eyes as they listened to the girl.

"My hobbies are well…I like to train so I can become stronger and I often train with Shima here although he can be a real meanie at times" She looked over at Shima and stuck her tongue out at him. He just looked at her and frowned. "And my goals are well to be able to one day be apart of the ANBU because my cousin is a ANBU and I admire him a lot and I want to grow up to be just like him" She smiled.

Kiba smiled as he looked at her. "Alright Shima tell us a bit about yourself"

"My name is Osaka Shima, my likes are…well I don't feel like telling you, my dislikes I don't feel like saying, my hobbies…are reading all the Come Come series by Jiraiya" Daichi, Azarni and Kiba looked at him in shock.

"PERVERT" Azarni yelled as she scooted away from him.

"_Jeez not only does he look like Kakashi he acts almost like him" _Kiba thought as he listened to Shima finish up.

"My goals…I don't feel like telling you either. Azarni sighed.

"All you told us is your name and that you like reading those Hentai books that's not nothing at all" Shima just ignored her.

"Are you by any chance related to Hayate Kakashi?" Kiba asked Shima.

"Why does everyone insist in asking me that? No I am not related to that guy. The only thing that he and I have in common is wearing a mask over our face and reading the same type of books" Shima stated in a bored tone.

Kiba stared at him for a moment before nodding. "I see…Daichi your next"

"Alright then my name is Inuzuka Daichi my likes are well…ano…I don't really honest have anything that I like, my dislikes all Sousuke's fan girls" Azarni frowned.

"You're just jealous that no one likes you"

"What to I have to be jealous about I can care less who likes me or not, it's just annoying how you girls act around him when it's completely obvious that he doesn't like any of you girls in the class. The only ones in the class that actually has common sense is Modori, Shina and Akina those are the only girls in the class that doesn't like the guy"

"Well they are stupid for not liking someone like Sousuke-kun I mean he is like a prince or something" Daichi frowned.

"Anyways back to **MY** introduction. My goal is to become a better heir for my Doichi clan and to become stronger so that I can protect both of my clans" Daichi stated while Kiba smiled at him.

"YOU'RE HEIR TO THE DOICHI CLAN!?!?!" Both Shima and Azarni yelled. Daichi stared at both of them.

"Yeah…my father who passed away passed down the title to me since I am the oldest of my siblings" He stated as he looked at his teammates. They both stared at him for the longest.

"_He is the heir to that powerful clan?!" _ Both Azarni and Shima thought as they looked at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright I want each of you to tell me a little bit about yourself" TenTen stated as she looked at her students.

"My name is Kira Shina my likes are sparring with my twin sister Akina, my dislikes are Saitou Sousuke because he is annoying and he is my rival, my hobbies I don't have any and my goal is to defeat Sousuke in a one on one fight" The girl with the blonde hair said as she looked at her sensei.

TenTen nodded as she looked at the girl.

"Alright...I'll go next. My name is Reiko Botan, my likes I don't have any, my dislikes I have a few things that I despise and my goals I don't have any" They all looked at Botan. Botan was tall for his age, he was a pale kid wearing dark eyes makeup around his eyes making him look like Gaara, and he had jet black hair that was long like Neji's. He wore his Konoha headband on his arm and he wore a black and white kimono.

"_Why does Botan have to be so dark about everything…if he wasn't so scary and pale looking he would be kind of cute" _Shina thought as she looked at Botan.

"My turn…my name is Raizou Fudo. My likes are training with my older sis and my dislikes are eating anything spicy and my hobbies are training and reading up on different justu's that I could learn and my goal is to be just like the person who I admire most…which is you TenTen-sensei" TenTen looked shocked as she looked at Fudo.

"Y-You admire m-me?" Fudo nodded his head as he looked at his teacher.

"Hai Sensei you are a very powerful ninja who I admire a lot and always have" He smiled widely as he looked at her.

She smiled as she looked at him.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright my youthful students please introduce yourselves" Lee smiled brightly as he looked at each one of his students. Fujita raised his hand as he looked at his sensei.

"I'll go first Lee-sensei. My name is Imazato Fujita and my likes are to become stronger and I also like eating spicy curry and my dislikes I don't have anything that I dislike. My hobbies are training and my number one goal is to prove to everyone that a hard working ninja can defeat a genius" Kin grunted causing Fujita to jump up and pointed at him angrily.

"What's so funny?! Nothing is funny about that" He stated in a mad tone. Lee looked at him and smiled noticing how similar Fujita is to him.

"What about you?" Lee asked as he looked at Kin. "Well my name is Jouji Kin and I don't feel like telling you anything about myself" He stated with an annoyed looked plastered on his face. Lee looked at the kid for awhile before turning his attention to the girl with the headband covering her eyes.

"What about you?"

"My name is Kira Akina and my likes are training with my sister Shina and learning new techniques, my dislikes are eating anything that is sweet and my goal is to become stronger" She stated as she turned her head.

Lee stared at her for the longest which she happened to notice. "What is it? I am done talking now"

"Tell me Akina how do you see with the headband over your eyes like that?" Akina smirked as she looked at Lee.

"I am blind and I wear my headband over my eyes to keep the light out of them because my eyes are sensitive to light. How I see is I charge some of my chakra to my eyes to see…but I don't all the time because I waste chakra sometimes by doing that. Like a blind ninja I sometimes see with my feet…I can feel different vibrations and know exactly what they are like that bird that just flew down and is right by you Lee-sensei" She smiled as she pointed in the direction of the bird.

Lee turned around to see in fact a bird sitting on the rail.

Kin and Fujita stared at Akina in amazement. "Cool…" Both Kin and Fujita said in a mumble.

Lee looked at Akina also in amazement. He can tell and look at his students that they were all really powerful kids. He smiled to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&

"I want each other you to tell me about yourselves" The Jounin stated as he looked at his Team 11.

"I'll go first my name is Mahiro Kagami and what I like is Saitou Sousuke because he is the cutest guy in our class and quite popular, I don't like it when other people talk about my Sousuke-kun and my hobbies are beating up on other girls who go to close my Sousuke-kun and my goal is to make Sousuke-kun my boyfriend"

Yuri, Ryoichi and Chouji all looked at the girl in a speechless way.

"You're nuts" Yuri mumbled as he looked at the girl. Kagami frowned as she looked at him.

"You forgot to mention obsessive compulsive" Ryoichi snickered as both Yuri and Chouji chuckled as bit leaving Kagami to frown at both Yuri and her new sensei.

"My name is Nara Yuri…what I like is looking up at the clouds, what I don't like is Sousuke and my hobbies are the same as what I like to do and my goals I don't have any" He stated as he yawned.

Chouji just shook his head as he looked down at Yuri.

"What about you?" Chouji looked at Ryoichi who was eating chips.

"My name is Kosugi Ryoichi, my likes are eating BBQ ribs, my dislikes I don't have any and my hobbies are eating and my goal is to become stronger" Chouji looked at the red head and smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"So this is my team…Team 9" Mizuki looked at her team examining each one of her students.

"Is it true you're dating the goofy ninja from the ANBU Uzumaki Naruto?" Tomi asked as he looked at Mizuki.

"AH Naruto-kun…it's none of your business if I am or not but seeing as you want to know yes I am" She said proudly as she looked at him. Zakira made a disgusted facial expression.

"How can you date someone like that Mizuki-sensei? He is a complete goof ball always joking around and he is never serious, I personally like Sasuke-sensei he looks almost like Sousuke-kun. They could be twins if Sousuke-kun's eyes were black instead of blue" She sighed in a dreamy way.

Mizuki frowned as she looked at Zakira. "There is nothing wrong with Naruto-kun and he isn't like that all of the time…**now introduce yourself now**" Team 9 all gulped at her tone.

"_And this is our sensei…? She's so scary when she's angry" _Tomi thought as he looked at Mizuki.

"Well I'll go first then. My name is Togusa Tomi and I like to train with my best friend Daichi and my dislikes are Renji because well I have my reasons and my hobbies are well…now that I think about it I don't have any and my goal is to…ano" He starts blushing as he looked down at the ground. "To become stronger so a certain girl can notice me" Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Ah so you want to become stronger for a girl? Who is this girl?" Mizuki asked as she looked at Tomi.

"It's someone that I chose to keep to myself…so I'm not telling you" He stated with a slight frown but the blush remained on his face.

"I'll go next…My name is Kusanagi Zakira and my likes are…" She started blushing. "And my hobbies are…" She started blushing even more as she fumbles with her sleeve. Tomi looked at Zakira and rolled his eyes.

"And my goals…well to make Sousuke-kun my future husband" She proclaimed. Tomi and Mizuki sweat dropped as they looked at the girl.

"And what about you" Modori blushed as she looked down at the ground unable to make eye contact while talking.

"A-Ano…my name i-is Tachiharu Modori and m-my likes are e-eating s-soft bean jam and…c-cinnamon r-rolls, m-my hobbies are f-flower pressing and I d-don't have anything that I d-don't like except f-for e-eel and c-crap and my goal is for a certain s-someone to n-notice me"

"See Modori-chan here wants someone to notice her too" Tomi stated as he put his arm around her shoulders. Modori blushed when he did this action.

"_She acts just liked Hinata-chan acts…well use to act" _Mizuki stares at Modori and then her whole team. _"I'm the only Jounin teacher that has two girls on my team…" _ She thought as she looked at the two girls and then Tomi.

"Tomi get your arm off of her can't you see that she doesn't like it" Zakira stated as she looked at Modori's blushing face.

"Ah you're just jealous"

"I am not! I am only faithfully to my Sousuke-kun" She stated.

"And besides Modori-chan doesn't mind she's my best friend" He stated as she held on tighter to her.

"I thought Daichi was your best friend?"

"A person can have more than one best friend you know and Modori-chan is Daichi and I best friend" He stated as he glared at Zakira. Zakira glared back as Mizuki watched as the two started a glaring contest.

"_Geez…I can tell I'm going to have to deal with those two a lot" _

&&&&&&&&&&

The day was almost over and Hinata and Sasuke were in their home sitting down on the couch. Sasuke looked over at Hinata and smiled. "So you're stuck with your sister huh?" He smirked as he held Hinata closer towards him.

"Hai but it doesn't bother me…I like my team and it seems like I have a little admirer on my team" She stated as she giggled.

"Tch that means I have to deal with two more twelve year old boys…Naota and this kid on your team"

"Aw come on Sasuke-kun they are just kids it's okay for them to have a little crush on someone just like half of the new rookie girls who like you" She playfully poke his arm. He grunted but then he smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you Hinata" She smiled as she looked at him.

"I love-"

"ONEE-CHAN AND NIISAN" Hinata jumped while Sasuke frowned as he turned to look at the door to see not only Hanabi coming in but Naota and Naruto as well.

"Oi Sasuke-teme" Naruto grinned as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke groaned as he looked at him.

"What are you doing here dobe?"

Naruto and Naota grinned as they looked at Sasuke. "Well since Hanabi here has the key to you house Naota and I wanted to come over so we came over"

"Yep so I brought Naruto-niisan and Naota-kun over" She grinned as she looked at her brother and sister.

"Ne Hinata-sensei can you fix some of your famous ramen?" Naota grinned as he looked at her.

Hinata smiled as she looked at him. "Hai…I will" Naruto and Naota jumped up and down.

"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN" Both blondes sang over and over again. Hanabi and Naota followed Hinata into the kitchen leaving just Sasuke and Naruto in the living room.

"So are things going okay for the two of you?" Naruto asked as he looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah we are doing good…what about you…and that girl Mizuki?" Naruto blushed at the name.

"We're doing better than okay. Man Sasuke you have no idea how happy I am with her" Sasuke listened to the blonde talking about his girlfriend as he smiled. Sasuke could tell and look at Naruto that he was truly happy with Mizuki.

"I see that you are happy with her" Naruto nodded as he grinned.

"The ramen is ready" Hinata stated as she stuck her head out the kitchen to look at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto grinned as he stood up and ran towards the kitchen elbowing Sasuke in the face in the process.

"Baka…" Sasuke hissed as he held his nose.

&&&&&&&&&&&

When he finally entered the kitchen getting ready to sit down next to Hinata Naota beat him to it and looked up at him and smirked.

"Is this you're sit Sasuke-sensei?" Sasuke glared down at his student.

"Well too bad sit somewhere else" He mumbled so no one can hear him but Sasuke. Sasuke not wanting to get angry at the boy and do something her regretting decided to sit next to Hanabi which was the seat across from Hinata.

They were use to Naruto, Hanabi and Naota coming over, which seemed like everyday but Hinata didn't mind it much as Sasuke did. Sasuke didn't like it because they would always come when he and Hinata were in the middle of a very intimate moment which would anger him.

Sasuke looked at Hinata as Hinata looked up at him as they both smiled at each other. They lived a happy life in these pass seven years and they intended to for the rest of their lives.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**So what did you think? I told you that this was going to be long. My reason that it is so long is because I wanted to introduce all the new characters that I had. They all will be appearing in this story but the main ones you will see is Sasuke's team and Hinata's team, you will see about a few more than you would others but they are all in this story. **

**So please leave reviews and the next chapter is already up so please leave reviews for that one too. **


	2. Chapter 2

The two Uchiha's woke up the next day in each other's arms. Sasuke looked down at his wife and smiled. "Hey…" He murmured in a low tone. Hinata smiled as she looked at him as he played in her now long hair.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun" She smiled as she looked at him. He leaned forward planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you so much Hina…it makes me happy to wake up everyday to see your face" He smiled as he looked at her.

She blushed as she closed her eyes. "It makes me happy as well Sasuke-kun" He let go of her as he sat up.

"What time is it?" He asked her as he stretched out.

Hinata looked over at the clock. "It's…10:15 am" She stated as she looked back at him. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"I have to get ready I have a meeting with my team today" Hinata nodded as she looked at him.

"What about you? You have anything planned for your team today?" Hinata thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"No…maybe for later but nothing important…Hanabi-chan mentioned something about seeing Naruto-kun today along with Renji and Genta" Sasuke nodded.

"Well when I come from out the shower I'll be leaving so I guess I'll see you later" He walked up to her to give her another kiss.

"See you later okay Hina" She nodded as she watched him walk away.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Ohayo Sasuke-sensei" Sasuki smiled as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke just nodded as he looked at the girl. Naota and Sousuke looked at their sensei.

"Sensei…" Is all the black haired ninja said.

"Sousuke…" The Uchiha nodded. Naota huffed as he looked at the two frowning.

"Jeez a proper hello would be nice instead of 'Sensei' 'Sousuke'" Naota said in a low melodramatic tone. Both Sousuke and Sasuke looked at Naota.

"As you already know in three more months you will be taking the Chunnin Exams and in two months you will be taking the preliminaries. I want you to have a training session starting from now on until that point comes…we will meet everyday at this exact time is that understood" They all nodding they're heads.

"For how long will be training Sensei?" Sasuki asked.

"For most of the day" Naota and Sasuki gasped.

"FOR MOST OF THE DAY!?!" They both yelled. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes no exceptions…we will stop when I see improvement" He stated. Sousuke nodded as he looked at his sensei. He had no problem training all day…all night at that as along as he becomes stronger.

"So do we begin now?" Sasuke nodded as he looked at Naota and Sousuke and then Sasuki. "I want Sasuki and Sousuke to spar together" Sousuke smirked while Sasuki gasped.

"_I can't fight with my Sousuke-kun I just can't…" _ She looked over at Sousuke smirking face.

"Let us fight Sasuki" She looked back at Sasuke.

"Do I have to fight Sousuke-kun Sasuke-sensei I mean I-"Sousuke punched the ground creating a huge crater in the ground.

"I said let us fight Sasuki…**now**" He said in serious tone. Sasuke looked at Sousuke as did Naota.

Sasuki looked at Sousuke with wide eyes as she watched him get into his stance.

"And by the way…I'm not going to go easy on you because you are a girl" He as he ran towards her. Sasuki stood there not moving an inch as Sousuke appeared in her face smirking as he punched her in her stomach causing her to fall back.

"SASUKI-CHAN" Naota yelled as he watched Sasuki fall to the ground. Naota was just getting ready to intervene but Sasuke stopped him.

"What are you doing Sasuke-sensei?! Sasuki-chan could be hurt" He yelled as he looked back down at Sasuki struggling to stand up.

"She is fine…this is not a real fight Naota you have to understand that this is just practice. I highly doubt that Sousuke would actually hurt her" He stated as he looked at Sousuke. Naota frowned as he looked back at his two teammates mainly Sasuki.

"…_Sasuki-chan…" _

"Come on don't tell me that's all you've got Sasuki? I would have a better time fighting a dog" He stated as he frowned at her. She slowly stood up looking at him clearly hurt by his words.

"I-I was…just testing to see how strong you were…I'm just warming up now" Sousuke frowned as he looked at her.

Sasuki all of a sudden vanish causing Naota and Sasuke to stare. "Where did she go?" Sasuke thought out loud as he looked around as did Naota.

"Sousuke-kun I may like you a lot but I will not have you belittle me in front of Sasuke-sensei like I'm weak little girl who cannot fight" Sousuke looked around but couldn't see her.

"_I hear her but I can't see her…where is she?" _ He thought as he looked around. Sasuki appeared before him and smirked.

"One thousand years of pain" Sasuke eyes widened as Sasuki hands began to glow in a light blue color as she began punching Sousuke as she then cut his on his arm with her kunai. Her hand movements were so fast it appeared that she wasn't hitting Sousuke at all.

Naota watched in amazement as his teammate was defeating Sousuke. _"I had no idea that Sasuki-chan was this strong. She's defeating Sousuke" _Naota watched in amazement but then…

**Poof**

Sasuki, Naota and Sasuke's eyes widened. "A shadow clone" Sasuke whispered to himself as he a smirk appeared on his face.

Sasuki looked beyond shock as she just stood there. "Come on Sasuki you don't think that I'm that weak as to let a girl beat me do you?" Sousuke smirked as he appeared behind Sasuki.

Sasuki gasped when she heard Sousuke's voice from behind her. Sousuke stamped his feet on the ground as he put his hands together.

"Gravity no jutsu" Sousuke raised his hands up in the air. Sasuki felt her self being lifted up into the air as she gasped.

Sousuke then began moving his hands in all different directions as Sasuki went in all the directions Sousuke's hands went causing her to fall into trees, boulders and deep into the ground creating large boulders into the ground.

Naota's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuki on the ground as he ran towards her. He looked back up at Sousuke. "You took it to far this time Sousuke. You could have killed her" Naota yelled as he looked at the smirking Sousuke.

Sasuke looked at Sousuke. "You are very powerful Sousuke but Naota is right…you took it a little too far" He stated as he slightly frowned.

Sousuke looked away from everyone. "Whatever…I told her that I wasn't going to go easy on her and I meant that" He frowned. Sasuke looked at the twelve year old and frowned.

Sasuke walked towards Sasuki who current; had blood and cuts all over her body. Naota looked at her in a worried way. "Sasuki-chan…" He whispered.

Naota looked back up at Sasuke. "Sasuke-sensei maybe you can get Hinata-sensei and she can heal Sasuki-chan"

"Or I can heal her myself" Everyone turned around to see a pink headed woman. Sasuke looked her for awhile. He hasn't seen her in awhile. "Sakura…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun…" She smiled. Naota looked at her and noticed that Sasuki resembled Sakura a lot.

"I'll heal her Sasuke-kun" She stated as she walked over towards Sasuki and Naota. Sousuke watched as Sakura healed Hinata from afar.

Sasuki slowly opened her eyes as she meet green eyes just like hers. "Sakura-senpai" Sakura smiled as she looked at the young look alike of herself.

"You should be all better now Sasuki-chan" She smiled gently as she looked at her. She smiled as she looked at her arms and legs.

"No cuts or bruises…and I feel much better now. Arigatou Sakura-senpai" Sakura nodded as she smiled at the girl.

Sakura stood up as she looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…it's been awhile since I last seen you" Sasuke nodded as he looked at her.

"Hai it has…" He stated. Sakura has been on a year mission with Ino along with Shikamaru and Temari and she has just gotten back not to long ago.

"So how is Hinata-chan doing? You're marriage is working out well ne?" She asked. He merely nodded as he looked at her.

Team 4 looked at Sakura and could tell that this woman obviously has some sort of feelings for their sensei.

"Well I have to get going now…" Sakura looked at Sasuki. "Be more careful in training Sasuki-chan…and Sousuke don't be so ruff with her" She stated as she left. Sousuke grunted as he watched her retreating form.

"_I can't stand that woman" _Sousuke as he turned his attention to Naota who was currently talking.

"Ne, ne Sasuke-sensei I think that Sakura-senpai has a crush on you" He smirked while Sasuke frowned.

"It doesn't matter" Sasuke stated.

"Oh yes it does…you better not be going around two-timing on my Hinata-sensei or else" Naota stated in a warning tone.

"Y-Your Hinata-sensei?!" Sasuke glared at him.

"That's right my-"

"Shut up baka" Sasuki hit him over the head.

"Sasuki-chan why are you so mean to me…" Naota whined as he rubbed his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm so hungry…we should go to that ramen place to get something to eat ne Genta?" The shy boy slowly nodded his head.

"Good then it's decided we're going to Ichiraku's then" Renji grinned. Hanabi looked at her two teammates and smiled.

As the two were walking they happen to see Team 4 from afar. "Look there is my niisan and Naota-kun" Hanabi stated causing Renji and Genta to turn their heads.

"OI SASUKE-NO-BAKA NIISAN" Hanabi yelled. Sasuke cringed as he turned around to see his sister-in-law along with her team coming their way. He frowned as he looked at Hanabi.

Sousuke and Sasuki watched as their sensei and Hanabi started a glaring contest with each other.

"Baka niisan"

"You're the baka…baka"

"You so boring Sasuke-niisan you're no longer the fun niisan that you use to be…you're just boring" He glared harder.

"I can't stand you sometimes" Hanabi grinned as she looked at him.

"No you love me niisan" He was two inches away from hitting the girl upside her head until he heard someone clearing their throat.

"You two are arguing again?" Sasuke looked up at the person before looking away.

"Oh onee-chan he is so mean to me all the time and he would have hit me if you would have ever showed up" She grabbed on her sister sticking her tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the girl. Hinata sighed as she closed her eyes. "Hinata-sensei what are you doing here?" Renji asked as he looked at the woman.

"I have some business with Sasuke" She stated as she looked at her husband. Sasuke nodded as he looked back at his team.

"I'll be back" They nodded as they watched the two walk off.

"Hinata-sensei is so lucky" Sasuki sighed. Hanabi rolled her eyes as she looked at the girl.

"Che Sasuke-sensei is a big meanie you don't know him like I know him. He use to be real nice to me when I was younger but now he's change and he even changed my sister"

"Hinata-sensei doesn't act like Sasuke-sensei Hanabi-chan" Naota pointed out to his best friend.

"Maybe around you and the others…but my onee-chan can be just like Sasuke-niisan sometimes" She pouted. Sousuke looked at Hanabi and slightly smiled.

"Oi what are you smiling about Sousuke?" Renji asked as he looked at Sousuke.

"Baka nothing that concerns you" Renji glared at Sousuke.

"Renji why do you always have to start a fight with Sousuke? Are you jealous of him that he is the number on rookie and you are not?" Hanabi asked.

"Shut up…all you girls are alike, taking up for this guy saying things like 'Oh he's so cool and strong I want Sousuke-kun to notice me'" Renji said in a really high pitch girly tone causing everyone to stare at him.

"Sousuke is not the number rookie because I am" He grinned as he pointed to himself. Naota grinned as he looked at Renji. "Renji the number one rookie...that's something" Naota mumbles.

"Baka Sousuke-kun is the best not you" Renji frowned as he looked at Sasuki,

"No I'm the best"

"Sousuke-kun is **WAY **better and strong than you. You're weak and worthless unlike my Sousuke-kun and that applies for Genta as well" Renji looked at Sasuki and frowned while Genta looked really hurt by her words. Renji was getting ready to yell at her but someone cut him off.

"**Oi Sasuki…**" Sasuki turned her head to look at Hanabi. Sasuki looked at Hanabi in a frightened way…she swore she saw lighting and heard thundering behind Hanabi as she look at Hanabi whose eyes were dark.

"I may admire Sousuke a lot" Sousuke looked at Hanabi in shock. "But I will not allow you to talk down on my teammates like that. Renji is strong way more powerful than you think maybe even stronger than the number one rookie himself and Genta here is strong as well. **So don't you ever belittle my friends again Sasuki or else**" Hanabi glared at her really hard. Everybody looked at the young Hyuuga girl in shock.

"H-Hanabi-chan…" Genta whispered as he looked at his teammate. Renji said nothing as he stared at Hanabi while blushing.

Sasuki gulped as she looked at the angry Hyuuga. Sousuke stared at her in shock. He has seen her get angry before…actually many times before but never this angry. _"She admires me…?" _ He thought as looked at Hanabi.

"Come let's go I'm tired of looking at this girl" Hanabi hissed as she turned around to leave. Renji stuck the middle finger up at both Sousuke and Sasuki while grinning as he too turned around to leave while Genta bowed to Team 4 and ran to catch up with his team.

"Hanabi-chan sure is something when she gets angry" Naota sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&

"So what is it Hina?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Hinata. 

"Father is arranging an anniversary party for us" Sasuke eyes widened as he looked at her. "That's right this Saturday coming up marks the day when we first got married. This will be out seventh year together my hime" He smiled as he looked at her.

She blushed as she looked away from him. "Hai it will be Sasuke-kun"

"So who do you plan on inviting?"

"Everyone…even my students" She smiled while Sasuke frowned.

"I don't want those brats there. They are annoying"

Hinata pouted as she looked at him. "Well are you going to be saying that when we have kids? 'They are brats and annoying'" She said as she looked at him. He sighed as he looked away from her.

"Of course not Hinata. It's just those kids that get on my nerves, mainly your sister and Naota" He frowned while Hinata giggled.

Sasuke and Hinata still both wanted kids but thought that now wouldn't be a good time since they are both teachers now. Neither one of them would have time to spend with their child nor did they want to neglect their child like that so they both decided to wait awhile before that.

"Well I guess it's alright if they came…if they come then most likely that the other teams will be coming as well" Hinata smiled as she looked husband. He grinned just before leaning forward and kissing his wife.

"Kissy Kissy Sasuke-sensei" Naota teased as he giggling watching how Sasuke quickly pulled away from Hinata while Hinata blushed.

"**_Naota_**…" Sasuke hissed in a warning tone. Naota continued to giggle. Sasuki and Sousuke blushed from the sight they just saw.

Hinata looked at Sousuke and notice a cut on his arm as she walked towards him. "Ne Sousuke you have a cut on your arm" He looked at his arm.

"_That's right Sasuki cut me with her kunai when she was sparring with me" _He looked back up at Hinata and blushed since she was so close to him.

"I can heal it if you want me to?" She smiled gently as she looked at him. He blushed as he looked away.

"Whatever it doesn't matter to me at least your not Sakura" He stated. Hinata giggled as she looked at him. She had known that Sousuke didn't like Sakura. The look in his eyes when he would look at her said it all.

She smiled as she started healing his arm. When she finished she looked back up at him and smiled. He blushed as he quickly looked away from her away frowning.

"There it's all better now"

"Thank you…" He muttered. She nodded as she stood back up and turned to look at Sasuke.

"Well I should get going now" Sasuke nodded. Hinata looked back down at Sousuke and smiled as she patted his head.

"You be more carefully okay" Naota frowned as he pushed Sousuke out of the way.

"What about me Hinata-sensei? You worry about me more don't you?" She giggled as she looked down at the twelve year old boy.

"Hai I worry about you as well Naota" Naota grinned as he looked back at Sousuke while grinning. Sousuke rolled his eyes as he looked away from Naota.

"Oh by the way where did my students go?" Hinata asked as she looked at Sasuke.

"How should I know I was with you" 

"Hey don't use that tone with my Hinata-sensei" Naota stated as he grabbed Hinata's arm. Sasuke frowned as he looked at his student. Naota grinned as he looked at Sasuke.

"What's the matter Sasuke-sensei? You don't look to happy?" He teased. Sasuke walked over towards him and hit him over the head.

"Baka…" Sasuke mumbled.

"WAAAH!!! SASUKE-SENSEI HIT ME" Hinata looked up at Sasuke and frowned at him.

"Sasuke-kun why would you hit him like that?" She scolded him.

"I…he-I" Sasuke couldn't even speak at the moment. Naota rubbed his face close to Hinata's chest like a cat as he held onto Hinata. He grinned as he looked at Sasuke's angry expression but when Hinata's looked at him he put on the sad look again.

"Are you okay Naota?" She asked in her worried tone.

"H-Hai…I think I am now" He said as he smiled at her weakly. She smiled as she looked at him while Sasuki and Sousuke rolled they're eyes at Naota's actions.

"_What a loser" _Sasuki thought as she looked at Naota.

"_Baka…" _ The Sasuke look alike thought as he glared at Naota.

"Well I have to go now…Ja" Hinata smiled as she waved at Team 4 glaring at Sasuke as she walked away. When she was fully gone Naota looked at Sasuke.

"Looks like someone isn't getting any tonight" Sasuki and Sousuke blushed in embarrassment as they fell to the ground anime style while Sasuke also blushed but in anger.

"_Naota…_" Sasuke hissed as he started cracking his knuckles. Naota began to get nervous as he back away from his sensei.

"A-Ano…S-Sasuke-sensei I was only kidding…Y-You know that…r-right" Naota watched as the angry Uchiha inch his way closer and closer towards him.

"Please don't hit me sensei" Naota begged. Sasuke smiled in a devious way.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hanabi you kind of shocked and scared me back there" Renji stated as he laughed in a nervous way rubbing the back of his head. Hanabi looked at her teammate who was sitting next to her at the ramen place.

She then looked away from him. "I'm sorry…it's just that you two are my teammates now and I don't don't want people talking about you two" She looked at Renji and frowned.

"Even though you get on my nerves" Renji frowned as he looked at her.

"ME!?!? You get on my nerves more BAKA"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!" She screamed louder.

"YEAH!" He screamed even louder.

Genta looked at his two loud teams as he sighed. "You seem to be the only normal one besides these two loud baka's" Genta and Renji and Hanabi turned they're heads to see it was that was talking.

"BAKA!? YOU DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING BAKA…BAKA?"

"Look at you…you can't even talk normally without yelling" Tomi stated as he looked at Renji while smirking. Renji frowned at did Hanabi.

"I'm no baka…maybe him" She pointed to Renji.

"Hey!"

"But not me" Hanabi stated. Tomi frowned as he looked at the Hyuuga girl. "It's you that's the baka…baka" Hanabi looked at Tomi while frowning but then she smirked.

Tomi grunted as he closed his eyes. "Humph…I still say both of you are baka's" He turned to look behind him. "Am I right Daichi?" The green haired ninja smirked.

"Well I won't say but Naota is the real baka" Hanabi frowned.

"Hey don't talk about Naota-kun!" Tomi looked at Hanabi and frowned.

"What's with it? You two are friends or something?"

"Yes! So don't talk about him or my teammates" Tomi looked away from Hanabi.

"Tch…whatever. You don't have to worry about me talking about Genta" Genta's ears perked up when he heard his name.

"Genta reminds me of Modori in a way" Renji and Hanabi exchanged looks as they looked back at Tomi in an odd way.

"What?"

"Are you gay are something?" Renji and Hanabi asked in unison. Daichi couldn't help but to laugh earning a glare by Tomi.

"NO I AM NOT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK MY THAT???"

"Well we noticed that you seem pretty close to Modori…" Hanabi started.

"Yeah…close in a way that you may love her" Tomi blushed as he shook her head.

"I don't love Modori-chan; she is just a friend nothing more to me" Tomi protested. Both Renji and Hanabi snorted not believing a word he just said.

"Sure…" Renji mumbled.

"She's just a friend nothing more…" Hanabi finished. Tomi grew angry as he stomped off. Daichi looked at Team 4 as he grinned.

"Sorry about Tomi…demo he honestly doesn't like Modori-chan or so I think" Hanabi looked at Daichi.

"Well I think he does. He's always saying he wants to become stronger to protect a certain girl but he never says who the girl is. I think its Modori" Hanabi stated. Daichi shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows…all I know Modori-chan is like a sister to me and if any boy wants to date her they have to go by me first" Hanabi chuckled.

"What are you her father?" Daichi didn't seem to hear her seeing that he was still declaring his speech.

Renji rolled his eyes while Genta smiled to himself.

"Hey I have been looking for you guys" Renji blushed as he looked at the person.

"Hinata-sensei" He smiled. Hanabi noticed this as he frowned and hit Renji in the head.

"Ow! What did you did that for Hanabi?" Hanabi wouldn't answer him as she looked away from him. Seeing this Genta knew what was wrong with Hanabi but didn't dare say anything.

"H-Hinata-sensei…ano…y-you look like you want to say something" Genta said as he looked at her shyly. Hinata looked at Genta and nodded.

"Hai…you see I am having a anniversary party coming up and I wanted you three to come"

"To an anniversary party!?!? I thought that was only for adults?" Renji asked as he looked at his sensei.

"Ano…well the other rookies will be there so there will be people there your age" Renji thought about it fro awhile.

"Well I guess I can come seeing that I will get to see you sensei" Hinata smiled while Hanabi's frown seem to go deeper. Hinata noticed this as she looked at her sister.

"Hanabi-chan what have I told you about making faces? Your face will become stuck like that if you keep doing that" She stated as she looked at her younger sister.

Hanabi remained making the face. "I don't care I'm mad" She stated. Hinata sighed as she shook her head bringing her hand to her forehead.

"What will I do with you" She sighed.

&&&&&&&&&

As Sasuke was walking he didn't even notice Sakura who he happened to walk right pass.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun" Sasuke stopped as he turned around. "Oh…Sakura" Is all he said.

She smiled as she looked at him. "Can you walk with me?" He stared at her for a bit before nodding his head.

As the two were walking it was really silent making Sasuke uncomfortable. He looked over at Sakura. "If you're not going to say anything then I'm leaving. This is silence is very uncomfortable to me" He stated as he began to walk away but Sakura grabbed him by his arm.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun it's just that I have a lot on my mind. Gomen for not saying anything" She smiled as she looked at him. He sighed as he shook his head.

"It's okay…" He muttered.

"So I still haven't seen Hinata-chan since I have been back. How is she doing?"

"She's good fine"

"That's good…how's things going on between you two?" Sasuke looked at her in an irritated way.

"You have asked me that once before early today when I was with my team" Sakura looked away from Sasuke.

"Ah yes…gomen. I told you my mind is else where" She laughed nervously. Sasuke eyed her before looking away. Not a day has passed since he and Hinata has been married that Sakura doesn't flirt with him. He honestly doesn't get it, why doesn't she still flirt with him even though he is married? He just doesn't get it. Not only does he notice that Sakura flirts with him but so do Naruto, Hinata and Mizuki. And neither one of them like it they are afraid that Sakura might try to mess up his marriage with Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun how about you and I-"

"Oi Sasuke" Sasuke turned around to see Sousuke standing there. He noticed that Sousuke doesn't call him sensei which is fine with him seeing that he was the same way with Kakashi never calling him sensei as well even though that's disrespectful.

As Sasuke was looking at Sousuke he noticed that he was glaring at Sakura which Sakura noticed it as well. "Why do you look at her like that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his student.

Sousuke continued to glare at Sakura causing her to become nervous. _"I know he is just a twelve year old boy but that glare of his is intense…it looks worse than Sasuke-kun's" _Sakura thought as she looked at the black haired boy.

"No reason…Sasuke my reason for coming to you is that I would like to talk to you in private" Sasuke noticed the serious tone in his voice as he nodded. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"I'm afraid that we have to cut this walk short" Sakura nodded.

"I understand…Sousuke-chan is your student" Sousuke glared at Sakura as she walked away. Sasuke turned to look at Sousuke.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Sousuke looked away quite embarrassed to what he was trying to say which Sasuke noticed.

"Well you see…my parents…here" He shoved the piece of paper in Sasuke's face. Sasuke stared at the paper for a moment before taking the paper into his own hand.

"What is this?" He asked as he looked back up at Sousuke.

"You have to read it" Sousuke muttered. Sasuke frowned at his tone but said nothing and began to read it.

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Our clan is going on a clan meeting we hate to ask this of you and your wife but we need someone to watch Sousuke. We have no one else to watch him while we are gone we would ask Haruno Sakura who once healed Sousuke's older brother Kouri she is quite close with our family since she heals Kouri when he gets injured in missions but Sousuke doesn't seem to take a liking to Sakura for reasons unknown to us. Bit if it's in any inconvenience please tell us so we would know, but it would please us much if he could stay while we are gone. _

_Saitou Sasaki_

Sasuke stared at the letter for awhile before looking up from the letter to look at the frowning boy's face. "So your parents want you to stay at my house?" Sousuke wouldn't answer so Sasuke asked another question.

"Why aren't you able to go to the meeting?"

Sousuke frowned in an irritable way. "Look if you don't want me to stay just say so. It's already embarrassing enough" He hissed out. Sasuke looked down at him frowning as well.

"Well I have to see if it'll be okay with Hinata first" He stated. Although he knew the boy had no where else to go he honestly didn't want him to stay because he wanted to have…well let's say tonight was a night where he wanted to be intimate with his wife.

"Come on we'll go look for her" Sasuke said as he started walking as did the frowning Saitou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uchiha Hinata was currently with Naruto and Mizuki who were sitting ramen inside Naruto's apartment. Hinata watched the two couples as she smiled. She could tell that they both were happy together.

"Ne, Hinata-chan I'm glad that you came over as well. You hardly came by I'm the one always coming to your house to see you" Hinata smiled as she looked at the grinning blonde.

"Hai…I should come over more to see you" Mizuki smiled as she watched Naruto and Hinata interact. She knew that her boyfriend still in love with the Hyuuga…or shall I say Uchiha a little bit but she also knew that Hinata was Naruto's best friend and cared for her as a friend and he really valued his friendship with his friends. She loves her boyfriend a lot and has told him as he has told her once before.

"Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan" They both looked at Mizuki.

"Yes…honey" Mizuki blushed as she looked at Naruto. Hinata looked at the two and smiled.

"Ano…well I was thinking that we as in you and me Naruto-kun along with Sasuke and Hinata could go on a double date one day. I mean we're always hanging out together but we never have done anything fun together like go to the movies or go away for a weekend for fun like a vacation" Naruto and Hinata looked at Mizuki and smiled.

"That's a good idea Mizuki-chan don't you think Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded as she too grinned.

"Hai I love the idea" Mizuki smiled.

"Good we should think of a day when we have nothing to do and we can plan it then" Naruto smiled but the smile went away when he heard someone knocking on his door. He got up and opened it to reveal not only Sasuke but Sousuke as well.

He turned back around to Hinata and Mizuki grinning. "Oi look two Sasuke's showed up at my door. A much grouchy older one and a little grouchy one" Both Sousuke and Sasuke frowned as they both hit Naruto upside his head.

"Baka…" Both teacher and student muttered. Mizuki chuckled as did Hinata.

"I figured that you'll be here" Sasuke said as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at both her husband and then Sousuke.

"Sousuke-chan…?" Sousuke looked away from Hinata.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Ah yes about that…um you see Sousuke's parents wants to know if he can stay with us for awhile until they come from a meeting" Hinata looked at Sasuke and back to Sousuke who still wouldn't meet her eye.

"It's fine with me. I don't mind having Sousuke-chan around the house for awhile" She smiled. Sasuke slightly groaned not passing Sousuke's ears but he didn't care but he did however glare at his sensei.

"Sousuke staying over. That will be like having two Sasuke's around. Are you sure that you can handle it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked only to receive a punch by Sasuke.

"Baka…"

&&&&&&&&&&

When Sasuke, Hinata and Sousuke finally made it back to the Uchiha manor it was silent for the longest a long very long awkward silence until Sasuke broke it.

"Pick a room where you want to sleep in that that would be your room" Sasuke said as he left Hinata and Sousuke by themselves.

Hinata sighed as she looked over at Sousuke. "I'll show you to a room Sousuke-chan. Sorry that Sasuke-kun is like that he isn't use to people staying over" She smiled at the young boy. Sousuke nodded as he looked at her.

As they were walking to find a room for him to stay in he looked up at Hinata. "Um…Hinata…can I talk to you about something?" He asked as he looked at her. She noticed how he didn't call her sensei which she thought was odd but then again she remembers Sasuke saying that Sousuke doesn't call him sensei either.

"Yes what is it?" She smiled.

"Well you see…I'm not strong enough" She looked at him and noticed how he stopped walking so she stopped as well. "My older brother Kouri…he's better than me in everything. Always making look bad in front of my parents…both mother and father always praise him and scold me for being weak. I want to become stronger so that they will notice me more than they do with my brother. I am strong but not strong enough to them…" Hinata was surprised that Sousuke was telling her this of all people but she continued listening to him.

"Where my parents went was away on this mission to discuss about my older being entered into the world tournament where all the ninjas compete in. It's like our Chuunin exams except its world wide. I want to become strong enough to make it there but I'm not but I will become stronger I know I can" He stated as he looked at her.

"Sousuke-chan…" Hinata looked at him thoughtfully. Sousuke was similar to her and Sasuke when it came to sibling problems, although Hinata is much stronger now than she was and has proved herself to her father she can still feel Sousuke's pain.

"I understand what you are going through" Sousuke looked at her in shock.

"Y-You do?" He watched as she nodded her head.

"I went through the same thing with my sister"

"Y-You mean Hyuuga Hanabi?" He looked really shock when he saw he nod once again. "But Hyuuga-san is your youngest sister? I don't understand" He stated as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata smiled weakly. "Hai…but when I was close to your age I wasn't strong at all…I was very weak…while Hanabi was much stronger than I was. Father always paid more attention to her than me and he even deemed me as a lost cause. It angered him even more when I became a medical nin and told me to leave the Hyuuga manor so I had to live out on my own" Sousuke's eyes widened as he looked at Hinata.

"_How can her father be so cruel not even my father would do something like that…" _ Sousuke thought as he looked at Hinata.

"But one day he call me back to the Hyuuga manor to fight Hanabi-chan when he found out that I have become stronger which I had and I defeated my sister for the first time which shocked my father…ever since father and I have been on good terms" She smiled as she looked down at Sousuke.

Sousuke looked away from Hinata. "So here is a room, would you like to stay in this room?" Sousuke looked inside the room. It was bigger than his living room area in his home. He nodded as he continued looking around.

Just as Hinata was about to turn around to leave she stopped. "Why did you tell me that Sousuke-chan?" She asked him. He looked back at her and gave her a small smile which shocked her seeing that she has never once seen him smile before.

"Because I trust you the most" He stated. She wiped the shocked expression off her face as she smiled with his answer.

"Well I am glad that you do trust me" She grinned. He nodded as he walked into his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay that was the 2nd chapter I'm sorry that I ended it like that but the chapter is quite long and I needed to end it. The 3rd chapter should be up soon. Please leave reviews it inspires me to write more **

**You know as I'm writing this it's hard to type Uchiha Hinata when I'm so use to typing in Hyuuga Hinata LOL But I'm sure I'll get use to it in awhile LOL **

**Sasukeuchihaluver: **_LOL Yes Sasuke and Naota don't get along that well as you will read through out this story LOL Mostly because he knows that Naota has a crush on his wife and because he reminds him of a certain blonde that irks his nerves _

**NocturneD: **_That's for your review and keep waving that SasuHina flag _


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that night Sasuke and Hinata were in their room lying down as Sasuke held his wife in his arms. "You know Sousuke-chan is very similar to us…in a way" Sasuke gave her an odd look.

"Sousuke similar to you?! I can see me but not you" Hinata looked up at him before looking away laying her head back down on his chest.

"Not personality wise…his older brother…he's going through the same sibling problem we both went through with our fathers. He wants to be acknowledged by both his parents…" Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Hinata.

"H-He…told you that?" He was shocked that Sousuke…his student opened up to someone.

Hinata looked up at him and grinned. "He trusts me" She smiled as she looked at his shocked face.

"He trusts you but not me. I'm his sensei and he doesn't even talk to me but he talks to you?!" He said clearly slightly jealous about this. Hinata giggled as she looked away from him.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun…" She turned over as she closed her eyes. She felt him lean over her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Goodnight…Hina-chan" He whispered as he laid back down.

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the next morning and Sousuke was already up and sitting down at the kitchen table watching Hinata cook breakfast.

He blushed as he was looking at her. Not only did Naota and Renji have a tiny crush on the older woman but Sousuke did as well. Many of the younger boys his age like Sakura but he doesn't see how. Sousuke couldn't stand the woman…for many reasons.

One of them being that she was annoying just like the other girls in his class. He notices how Sakura is always trying to get Sasuke's attention fully well knowing that he is married.

Second she is always trying to be too nice to him in front of Sasuke. And it is very forced when she is doing and he knows his sensei Sasuke notices it too. He knows the reason she does that is because she is afraid of him. In his mind why would you be afraid of a person that is way younger than you? He didn't get it…it wasn't like he would attack her only if she provoked him in any way then he would.

And thirdly he didn't like her because he notices the glares that Sakura gives Hinata when no one is watching…or rather she's thinking no one is watching. He doesn't like it at all. He trust Hinata and always has because she is always so nice and kind to him and vowed to himself to always try to protect her if anything ever happened to her.

Sousuke notices that Renji also doesn't like Sakura so it's mainly just those two that don't like Sakura including Hanabi. He blushed at the thought of Hanabi.

Hinata looked at Sousuke and noticed the blush as she smiled to herself. "Thinking about a young girl" She noticed how he turned even redder then before.

"NO!" He yelled out angrily. She was a bit taken back by his loud outburst but she just smiled.

"Oh…okay then Sousuke-chan" She smiled. He looked and her and started feeling guilty about yelling.

"Um…sor-"

"Oi Hina-chan I was thinking that maybe you and I can fool around for a bit before I go-" He froze when he saw Sousuke staring at him while wearing a shocked expression and blushing about what he just said. While Hinata looked embarrassed.

"Damn…I forgot that you were here" He mumbled as he looked at his student saying it like nothing was wrong.

It was a long…and very long awkward silence no one saying anything. Sasuke didn't find the silence awkward he found it peaceful and was enjoying but Sousuke and Hinata found it to very awkward after what Sasuke just said a few minutes ago.

"OHYAHO SASUKE-TEME" Sasuke cringed at the tone as he turned around glaring.

"Baka what the hell is your problem? Yelling this early in the morning" Naruto grinned as he looked at Hinata grinning.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan" Hinata smiled as she looked at him.

"Good morning to you too Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled as he then looked over at Sousuke.

"Oi Sousuke I forgot that you were here" Sousuke just nodded as she looked at Naruto.

"Okay…man of little words…just like Sasuke-teme here" Sasuke glared at him but then he looked around.

"I'm surprised Naota isn't here with you…or the brat Hanabi" Naruto grinned as he stepped aside.

"BRAT!!!???" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"W-What are you doing here?" Hinata smiled as she looked at her sister.

"Hi Hanabi-chan" Hanabi flashed her sister a smile.

"Hi Onee-chan…and I'm _here_…" She glared at Sasuke when she hissed the word 'here'.

"Because I heard from Naruto-niisan that Sousuke was here so I came by to say hi" She smiled as she looked at Sousuke.

"Oh…hi…" He mumbled as he wouldn't meet her eye.

"So how was you're first night here? You didn't hear any noises did you? I remember staying the night over her once and all I could hear was 'Oh Sasuke-kun…faster' and 'Hina…Hina…oh kami Hina' over and over…it was annoying. What were you two doing anyway?" She asked but never got an answer just everyone staring at her in shock.

Everyone's face paled except to Hanabi who didn't seem to quite get it.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

Naruto was quiet for the longest while Sousuke wouldn't dare look at Sasuke or Hinata while having a blush on his face.

But Hinata and Sasuke were completely mortified. Both Sasuke and Hinata wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out…ever again. They both were sweating really hard while both of their faces were beet red.

Naruto cleared his throat at the awkward silence.

"A-Ano…"

"I have something that I forgot I ano…must…the doorway and kunai's" Hinata rushed out the room.

"Onee-chan you didn't even make any sense what you just said" Hanabi yelled out to her sister but it went out on deaf ears.

"Um…I have to check on something" Sasuke left in the opposite direction of Hinata leaving Naruto, Sousuke and Hanabi in the kitchen.

"Was it something I say?" Sousuke and Naruto looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"H-Hanabi keep this in mind…keep some things you hear or see to yourself okay?" Naruto laughed in a nervous way. Hanabi nodded while Sousuke shook his head and sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later on that day Sasuke noticed that Sousuke would not meet his eyes most likely due to what Hanabi said earlier. Hinata on the other hand avoided the both of them even Naruto who was still there from in the morning.

"Oi where is Hinata-chan I haven't seen her since she left the kitchen mumbling things that didn't make sense" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"She'll be back later…since **_someone_** talks too much Hinata is just embarrassed is all" Hanabi looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"What I didn't say anything wrong…oh wait a minute" Then it dawned on her what she had she did say. She gasped.

"Oh man…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to say that I really didn't…but it's not my fault you shouldn't be doing that when kids are in the house anyway" Naruto sighed as did Sousuke.

"Here go again…will you two not start arguing because once you two start it never ends…" He sighed as the two started arguing. "And here we go…" Naruto mumbled as he listened to the two arguing.

"Well maybe if you didn't come by so much then maybe I could enjoy my time alone with Hinata" He yelled at her.

"Well you just need to hold all your horny urges until I leave then do whatever you want"

"Horny urges…? Baka…you and Naota. The both of you are annoying as hell. Why do you come over here anyway?"

"To see my sister what else? We're defiantly not here to see you're hideous face" She smirked when she notice he turned red of anger.

Naruto had to gather all his will power not to laugh at what Hanabi just said while Sousuke held a smirk on his face.

"Brat…I can't stand you"

"So what…you're really childish you know that Sasuke-niisan"

"And how is that?"

"Well for one…your twenty-one years old constantly arguing with a twelve year old like you have nothing better to do. Heck you argue with me more than you do Naruto-niisan and he is the same age as you and Naruto-niisan never argues with twelve year olds which means he is more mature than you"

Naruto smiled as he looked at Hanabi. "Hey I guess I am more mature than Sasuke huh" He grinned while Hanabi nodded. Sasuke grew even angrier.

"Baka don't encourage her" The Uchiha hit both Naruto and Hanabi in the head.

"Bakas…and if any one is childish it's Naruto not me…he's the one that likes to hang around kids all of the time instead of people his own age. I think he just wants to stay an annoying kid forever" He then walked off. Sousuke looked at the two.

"You know how Sasuke gets…why tick him off like that…baka" He glared at Naruto. Naruto wasn't clearly listening since he was to busy whining about how his head hurt while Hanabi was doing the same yelling out about how mean Sasuke can be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was currently walking around Konoha with Kiyoshi. The two are very close friends just like how she is close friends with Mizuki; although Mizuki considers Sakura as her best friend and not her.

"So what have you been up to Hinata-chan? I mean training wise with your team?" Hinata smiled as she looked at him. "My team and I are doing great. Lately we have been training for the Chunnin exams…" Kiyoshi looked at her expression and noticed how it looked as if she were in deep thought.

"Something on your mind?" She looked up at the ninja and smiled.

"I was just thinking about Genta…he reminds me of myself when I was his age. He gets depressed when he fails in a mission but he trains the most out of everyone else" She smiles a little.

**Flashback**

_**Hinata stood and watched as Renji and Hanabi stood up to leave. Renji looked back up at Genta and noticed how he was still hitting the training post. **_

"_**Oi Genta let's go we've trained long enough. Aren't you tired yet?" Renji looked at Genta and noticed that his determined expression. **_

"**_I-Iie…I'm not tired…p-please go on without me" He stated as he continued hitting the training post. Renji and Hanabi looked at him with a concerned expression on their face as they looked back at their sensei who was looking at Genta. _**

"_**You two go on" They both nodded as they took one more last look at Genta. **_

_**Hinata watched Genta closely before she started talking. "Genta…if you continue to push yourself like that you will faint" She stated as she looked at him. **_

"_**I-I…want to become stronger…" He paused for a moment before talking again. "I want to prove my father wrong…I have too…" He stated before fainting on the ground. **_

_**Hinata quickly ran towards him and lifted him up. "Are you okay Genta? I told you not to push yourself so hard. Believe me I know what it's like to feel this way…I went through the same thing…" Genta looked at her in shock. **_

"_**Y-You have been the same thing…?" She nodded her head as she moved away from him. **_

"_**It's almost indicial to your problem. My father didn't see me an heir material and he even deemed me as a lost cause and kicked me out of the house. But all of that is now in the pass…my relationship my father to this very day still isn't all that great but it's much better than it was. But Genta remember this never give up anything okay…promise me that?" **_

_**He looked at her as he slowly nodded his head. "I-I promise Hinata-sensei…I won't…I'll always try my best but I won't push myself too hard" She smiled as she looked at him. **_

**End of Flashback**

"Ah I see…when I look at the kid he reminds me of you too" He smiled as he looked at Hinata.

"So have you seen TenTen lately?" Kiyoshi blushed when he heard her name.

"W-What?! Why would you ask me about her? I don't know…I mean I haven't seen her in awhile" Hinata just giggled as she looked at him.

"I just asked because you two are very close…everyone notices it. I mean its okay you can tell me I won't tell" She said as she smiled at him.

Kiyoshi blushed as she looked away from her. "I-I don't like her okay…let's drop the subject already" He stated but with a blush on his face. Hinata smiled as she nodded.

"We'll drop it then" She giggled.

Kiyoshi sighed as he yawned. "I'm so tired" He muttered.

"You're always tired. You're never active in any kind of way besides missions with your team but besides that you do nothing so I don't get why you're so tired" Hinata stated as she looked at her friend.

He looked at Hinata and slightly frowned. "What are you trying to say? That I'm lazy?" He asked earning a giggling from the Mrs. Uchiha.

"Yep…" She continued to giggle.

He looked away from her frowning with a slight blush on his face. "Troublesome woman" He mumbled as the two continued walking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is bull why do we have to do this?" Kin glared at his sensei while running. Lee looked at him and frowned.

"Don't not talk like that Kin and we are doing this because we need to train and this is the best way" Kin groaned as did Akina.

"Running around the whole village 500 times…I call that punishment" Akina mumbled.

Fujita looked at his two teammates and frowned. "This is not punishment Lee-sensei knows what is best for us" He then looked at Lee and flashed him a smile as he did a good guy pose.

"_Right Lee-sensei" _Fujita remained in his good guy pose.

"_Right Fujita" _Rock Lee also did the good guy pose.

"Let us run Fujita"

"HAI LEE-SENSEI" Both Lee and Fujita took off running leaving Akina and Kin behind standing there while Kin stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Now how do they expect us to catch up with them with that kind of speed?" Kin mumbled to himself.

"Well we better start running…if we don't Lee-sensei will make us run more than 500 times"

"Tch…who cares…let's just go" Kin started running while Akina started to run beside him.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sensei why do we have to come with you to see that boyfriend of yours" Zakira whined as she looked at Mizuki. Mizuki turned to look at Zakira.

"Because there is something that I need to tell him and I'm not done with training you for the day so all of you are to come with me" Tomi and Zakira pouted while Modori looked like she didn't care.

"OI MIZUKI-NEECHAN" Mizuki stopped as she looked at Naota running towards them. Modori blushed as she saw Naota running towards them.

"N-Naota-kun…" She blushed. Tomi who was the closest to her gave her a glance when he noticed how Modori started blushing as she looked at Naota.

"Hello Naota"

"So are you going to Naruto-niisan's house?" Zakira frowned as she looked at Naota.

"Well…I was but he isn't home so he must be over-"

"HINATA-SENSEI'S" Naota yelled causing Zakira to hit him in the head.

"Baka why are you yelling?" Naota looked at the girl.

"Hey don't hit me" He frowned.

"I'll do what I want baka"

"You're the baka…baka" Both Zakira and Naota were frowning at each other.

"Alright that's enough you two" Mizuki growled tired of listening to the two bicker. Naota nodded while Zakira was still frowning.

Modori continued to stare at Naota while blushing but when Naota looked at her she quickly looked away.

"_Such an odd girl…always looking at me turning red and then looking away" _He gave Modori an odd looked before looking away.

"Well let's go" Mizuki stated before she started walking.

"What a minute if we're going to see Naruto-senpai and he's at Hinata-sensei's house that means…" Zakira turned red. "SASUKE-SENSEI IS THERE" She started running ahead of everyone to get to the Uchiha manor.

Everyone stared at her as she ran down the street knocking people down to get to the Uchiha manor.

"What's with people and that guy…I don't understand it" Naota muttered.

"Neither do I…neither do I" Tomi muttered back.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hanabi ran to the door when she heard the doorbell and when she opened it she was shocked to see all of Team 9 along with their sensei Mizuki.

"Hey…Mizuki-sensei" Hanabi smiled as she looked at the black haired ninja. Mizuki smiled as she looked at her.

"Hiya Hanabi-chan" Hanabi grinned as she looked at Naota. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Hi Naota-kun" He smiled as he slightly pushed her away from him. Modori watched the scene before her with a sad expression while Tomi simply…well wasn't watching it to begin with while Zakira was staring at Sasuke while blushing.

"Hanabi-chan I know you're happy to see me and all but you don't have to-"Naota eyes lingered behind Hanabi to see Sousuke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?" Naota yelled as pointed his finger angrily at Sousuke who happily glared at him.

"Oh Sousuke here is staying with Hinata and Sasuke for awhile" Naota face was a complete shock as he glared at Sousuke as he walked towards him glaring at him.

Mizuki sighed as she watched the two glare at each other. "Geez…those two are worse then you two were when you two were younger" Sasuke and Naruto looked at Mizuki and then looked at each other before looking away from each other while frowning.

"So what are you doing here anyway Mizuki-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Well I was coming by to ask you something" She looked at him. He looked at her waiting for her to talk. "Well you see…my team and I are going on a mission and my brother isn't home at the time due to…well I'm not sure. But could you watch KenKen-chan for me?"

"OH NO! No way in hell am I watching that dog of yours Mizuki-chan" Sasuke and Sousuke watched the scene before them.

"Why not!?" She frowned.

"Mizuki-chan you're dog hates me. It attacked me like a billion times. Your so called KenKen won't even let me to you without him trying to bite my hand off" Naruto frowned as he looked at his girlfriend.

Everyone watched as the two started arguing about her dog.

"Will you two **SHUT-UP!**" Sasuke hissed out loud as he looked at the two. Both Mizuki and Naruto stared at the Uchiha.

"Take all that yelling somewhere else" Naruto and Mizuki nodded.

"Gomen…Sasuke…"

"Whatever" Sasuke frowned as he looked at the black haired ninja.

"Hey where is Hinata-sensei? You didn't drive my Hinata-sensei crazy did you? And she left you?" Sasuke glared as he looked the young boy. Just as Sasuke was hit the boy a hand stopped him.

"And what do you thin you're doing mister?" Sasuke gulped as he looked at his wife. Naota snickered as he looked at Sasuke's shocked facial expression.

"Hinata-sensei…Sasuke-sensei is being mean to me again. Make him stop he scares me with his angry scowls that he always has implanted on his face" Everyone sighed as they shook they're heads only Hinata the only one who seeming to believe every word Naota is saying.

"Is that right Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she looked at him.

"He's lying the little brat" Hinata frowned even more as she looked at him.

"Lying on a child now I see…" She looked away from Sasuke causing Naota to grin as he held onto Hinata.

Sasuke glared at the Naruto look alike before turning his head. "Hinata-sensei you'll protect me from mister man won't you?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Hinata smiled as she looked down at the boy in her arms.

"Hai…I'll protect you" She smiled down at him. He grinned as he looked at her. Sousuke rolled his eyes as he looked at his teammate.

"_Baka…"_

Modori looked at Naota and smiled at his antics slightly giggling which didn't pass Sousuke's ears.

He frowned as he looked at the shy girl. "Why are you laughing at an idiot like that? It isn't funny at all…he's a complete baka and you laughing?" He continued to frown at the girl.

"Oi don't talk down on her like that you punk nose snob" Tomi glared at the other twelve year old. Sousuke frowned as he looked at Tomi.

"I'll talk to her how ever I like. She's a dumb girl…laughing at something that clearly isn't funny at all…Che…she's dumb either way it goes" Modori looked to the ground trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"You baka-"Tomi was cut off when Naota stepped in front of him glaring at Sousuke.

"Oi baka don't talk down on Modori like" Modori's face lightened up when she heard Naota's voice.

"_He's taking up for me…" _ She smiled as she looked at the blonde.

"Modori may be weird and strange but don't talk to her like that" Modori face faltered when Naota said that.

"_Weird and strange? Am I really that way to him?" _ She thought as she held her head down.

"He's right you shouldn't talk down on others like that Sousuke" Sousuke looked up at Naruto to see him frowning at him.

Sousuke glared at the blonde. "What do you know…shut up and don't talk to me" Everyone stared at Sousuke in shock. Sure Sousuke and Sasuke were very similar in almost every way but Sousuke could be very rude unlike Sasuke.

"Sousuke-chan! You shouldn't talk that way to Naruto-kun" Hinata stated as she looked at him with disapproving eyes.

Sousuke looked at Hinata for awhile before looking away frowning. "I'll talk to whoever the hell I want the way I want…bitch" Sasuke had enough and lost it when Sousuke called his wife and bitch.

Sasuke punched his student in the face but Sousuke acted as if he didn't care. Everyone stood and watched the scene before them.

Zakira looked worried as she looked at Sousuke.

Hanabi stood there and watched as he older brother punched Sousuke to when Sousuke wipe the blood off his chin as if nothing was wrong. Hanabi looked at the person she admired in a concerned way.

Tomi was beyond shocked as just stared at both Sousuke and Sasuke back and fourth.

Modori continued thinking that it was all her fault as she looked at the student and the sensei.

"Don't you ever talk like that to my wife again. You got that…**_kid_**" He stated in a very harsh and cold way. Sousuke shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care but deep down inside he hated himself for calling Hinata that but he was angry and took it out on whoever was talking to him.

He glanced up at Hinata who was looking at him with wide eyes…and hurt. "Che whatever" He started walking out of the room but and arm grabbed him.

"Oi teme say sorry to Modori" Tomi hissed. He could care less what Sousuke said to Hinata it was Modori that he wanted Sousuke to say sorry to.

"I'm not saying anything to that worthless pathetic girl" He hissed as he glared at Modori before walking away.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Almost a week has passed since that day and Sousuke and Sasuke hasn't said a word to each other since that day. Hinata one the other hand was acting like it never happened talking to Sousuke everyday despite him not talking to her.

Hinata looked at the two ninjas sitting at the table as she sighed. "Come one you two haven't been talking in awhile now at least say hi or something or even make that noise like you always do…hn" She said the last part like she was trying to sound like Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sousuke couldn't help but to smile at Hinata. They both looked at each other and then they looked away frowning at each other.

"Well fine then don't talk to each other" Hinata stood up from the seat and looked away from both her husband and his student. They two were so much alike and they did get along and Sasuke actually liked his student saying that whenever he looks at Sousuke he sees himself but ever since that day all the two do he glare at each other and he hurts her to see the two of them acting like that.

"I'm not talking to neither one of you until you talk" She stated causing Sasuke to stare at her with wide eyes while Sousuke simply acted as if her didn't hear her talking.

"N-Nani!?!" Sasuke stated. She looked at Sasuke and pouted. "And we can…ano…" She blushed when she remembered Sousuke was sitting there.

"Ano…_train_ together until you two know how to treat each other" Sasuke knew exactly was type of training she was talking about and wasn't pleased with it at all. He looked at Sousuke and opened his mouth but shut it quickly. He didn't have anything to say the brat.

"I'm going to meet up with Kiyoshi-kun and I'll be back later"

"I thought that you weren't talking to us?" Sousuke smirked as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked at Sousuke and then looked away.

"Humpf fine then…I won't say anything at all starting…now" She then walked out the room leaving the two in the room glaring at each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's terrible Kiyoshi-kun I mean the two aren't talking at all to each other…it's so childish of them" Kiyoshi sighed as he looked at his best friend.

"Hinata-chan you have to understand and let them deal with it themselves. They are too much alike and it might take them time to apologize to each other…knowing how Sasuke is and seeing how Sousuke is just like him" He then smirked as he looked at her.

"While you're calling them childish you are being childish as well" Hinata gasped as she looked at the ninja.

"How am I being childish?" She asked.

"Well for one you told them that you not talking to them until they talk to each other…I find that a bit childish Hinata-chan" He stated as he looked away from her looking up into the sky at the clouds.

"I am not being childish" She pouted as she looked at the ground. He smiled when he heard her.

"Sure you are" He told her.

As the two were walking Kiyoshi happened to look up to see a familiar face. He nudged Hinata to look up. She smiled as she watched the person coming closer and closer to her.

"Hey…Hinata" She smiled as she ran towards him and hugged him.

"I missed seeing you. It's been almost four years since I seen you" She smiled as she held him tightly.

"Hai it has been" Kiyoshi looked at the two and sighed.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving you two alone now…" He stated as he walked away leaving the two alone.

The male looked at Hinata and smiled. "So how have you been doing? Your marriage with Sasuke…is it going well?" He asked. She nodded as she looked at the male.

"Hai it is…I have a team now. I'm the captain of squad 13" She smiled.

"Ah you are…that's good I want to meet them one day" The red head stated as he looked into her eyes.

"Hai, I would love for you to meet them" He smiled as he looked at the young twenty one year old woman. He still loved her and couldn't let her go. He had apologized for not coming to the wedding and told her the real reason why he couldn't come and she had seemed shocked.

Gaara has many girls swooning over him in his village but none of them are like Hinata. There may be one and he has once tried to get to know the young female from his village that reminded him on Hinata but soon found out that the girl was bi-polar and tends to be nice to Gaara one moment to trying to kill him the next moment. Gaara shuddered thinking about the girl.

"_A very scary girl…" _ He thought. Now Gaara fears now one and that girl was a first it just proves how crazy that girl is.

"So how long are you here for?"

"I'm just here on business" He stated. He looked around. "Where is Sasuke?" He asked.

"Well…he's at home. He will be very shocked to see you" She smiled cheerfully.

"Hai I bet her will" He mumbled fully well knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be so thrilled to see him. He and Gaara are on good terms now but they both still had a tendency of arguing with each other whenever they saw each other.

"Well maybe you can stop by later. I'm not going home yet I'm just going to walk around bit"

"Oh okay"

"You can come walking with me if you want?" He nodded as he looked at her.

&&&&&&&&&&

As the red head and the blue head were walking they were stopped by Renji and Genta. "Oi Hinata-sensei!" Renji said in a proud way as he walked over to Hinata.

"Oh hello Renji and Genta" Genta shyly smiled as he looked at Hinata. Renji was staring at Gaara for the longest which was making Gaara uncomfortable.

"Who is this Hinata-sensei?" He asked as he continued looking at Gaara.

"Ah this is Sabaku Gaara the Kazekage of the sand village and also a very good friend of mines" Hinata smiled. Renji eyes widened as he looked at Gaara.

"Oh so you're the Kazekage of the sand village…hmm you're quite young considering most Kage's are old grandmas and grandpas"

"Renji!" Hinata said out in shock while Gaara chuckled a bit.

"Hai I guess I am pretty young for a Kazekage huh?" Renji nodded as he looked at Gaara while grinning.

"A-Ano…M-My s-sister currently lives i-in the sand village" Gaara turned to looked at Genta. He had barely heard him since Genta speaks so softly.

"So she does?" Genta nodded.

"H-Her name is Karin" He smiled. Gaara's paled as when he heard that name.

"K-Karin…that bi-polar girl is your sister?" Genta nodded. Hinata and Renji looked at both Gaara and Genta.

"You know his sister Gaara-kun?"

"Hai…she's crazy" He whispered the last part. Hinata giggled as she looked at Gaara.

"M-My sister is on the bit bi-polar side but she is always very kind to me" He stated.

Gaara did believe that since Karin was always very kind to kids but she was still very crazy to him.

"Oh these are two of my students Gaara-kun…my sister is my other student but she's not around I don't think" Renji shook his head.

"You went off with Naota" He stated. Hinata nodded.

"So these are your students?" He examined the two males. He noticed that Genta acted almost like Hinata did when she was younger. He was very soft spoken, timid and shy around others. He looked at Renji and he acted almost like a mix between Naruto and Kiba. He was very loud and he seemed like he grinned a lot.

Hinata who seemed to have read Gaara thought tugged on his sleeve causing him to stare at her. "Wait to you meet Naota-chan he is Sasuke-kun's student and he acts and looks just like Naruto" She smiled.

"Sasuke has a team too?" She nodded.

"Well we are getting ready to go now…bye Hinata-sensei and Panda man" Gaara twitched when he heard that name.

"Bye" Genta said as he bowed and ran to catch up with Renji.

"P-Panda man?!!!!" Hinata giggled as she looked at Gaara's facial expression.

"Aw don't mind Renji he's just a goofy kid. He didn't mean any harm by it" She smiled.

"Come on let's go to visit Naruto-kun" She pulled him by his arm.

"Hinata don't pull me" He said but it went on deaf ears. He smiled as he looked at Hinata's face and he could tell that she was happy to see him just as he was happy to see her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay that's the end of the chapter. At the end of the next chapter it may be the beginning of the Chuunin Exams, I'm going to skip the written test and the Forest of death though and get straight to the exams. And if you notice there are seven teams and that is not an even number there is another team but I haven't introduced them yet or their sensei and I won't tell chapter five the beginning of the exams or rather the preliminaries. **

**These are all the teams in case you forgot some of them since I mainly show Sasuke's and Hinata's team the most:**

**Sasuke's team: Team 4**

Naota

Sasuki

Sousuke

**Hinata's team: Team 13**

Renji

Hanabi

Genta

**Kiba's team: Team 12**

Shima

Akina

Daichi

**TenTen's team: Team 5**

Botan

Shina

Fudo

**Lee's team: Team 14**

Fujita

Akina

Kin

**Chouji's team: Team 11**

Yuri

Kagami

Ryoichi

**Mizuki's team: Team 9**

Zakira

Tomi

Modori

**Yes I know that's a lot of characters to keep up with. I was thinking of making a profile for all of them and put it on here. But it wouldn't be added as a chapter a mean it would be but I don't know how you readers all feel about that. But don't worry if I did do that I will have the next chapter right after it. My reason for wanting to do this is because I wanted you to know a little bit more about the characters…the OC's. **

**Please respond to this so I can know if I shall add the profiles or not. And last but not least…**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. And I will update soon. **


	4. Original Character Profiles

**OC Character Profiles:**

**Okay this is the character profiles…the OC profiles that I wanted to show you all. This is just going to tell you a little bit about them. But I'm not going to give away too much because I don't want some things to be known just quite yet that is not until later chapters. Now on with the profiles. **

**Sasuke's **Team 4

**Name: **Iwasaki Naota

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **SpikyBlond hair

**Eyes: **Blue

**Birth Date: **April 1

**Admires: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Best Friend: **Hyuuga Hanabi

**History: **Naota grew up living with his family the Iwasaki clan; most known for they're Ninjutsu. Naota was always a very happy kid and loved to be around his older sister Miyuki. Naota looked up to his older sister and wanted to grow up to be just as strong as she was. But Naota noticed that his sister was slowly changing. When Naota was coming home one evening from training with Hanabi he came home to hear his sister arguing with his parents and when he decided to go inside to see what they were talking about his sister went on a rampage with the clan and started killing everyone including her own parents. Scared with fear Naota didn't know why his sister was behaving in such a way. His sister told him that she was sorry that he had to see such a sight and knows that he'll never forgive her and she then tells him that she couldn't kill him even if she wanted to because out of everyone in the clan the only person that she cares for was him. She then kills herself saying that she doesn't deserve to live after what she has done; it is unknown to him why his sister went on a rampage but it all will be revealed to him some day. Every since that day Naota has been alone in life and no one never consoled him leaving him to deal with it all by himself. Lucky for him Naruto felt his pain and became quick friends with Naota and promised him that he'll always be by his side no matter what. Up until this very day Naota looks up to Naruto and refers him as his brother as does Naruto.

**Hobby: **Eating ramen

**Home: **Currently lives by himself in his apartment

**Likes: **Motoko Sasuki and have a mild crush on Sakura and Hinata

**Goals: **To become stronger to defeat Sousuke

**Other: **He has quite of a temper and tends to lash out on anyone when he gets angry even if it's Sasuki the number one girl that he likes

**Name: **Motoko Sasuki

**Age: **12

**Hair color: **Pink long hair

**Eyes: **Green

**Birth Date: **June 12

**Admires: **Haruno Sakura

**Rival/Best Friend: **Kusanagi Zakira

**History: **Sasuki grew up living a normal life. She was once best friends with Zakira but they're friendship ended when they found out that they both like Sousuke; very similar to how Sakura and Ino were. Now they are both in competition to win over Sousuke's affection. Sasuki tries to do everything imaginable to get Sousuke's attention but he never notices her much to her dismay but she never gives up on him hoping that one day sooner or later he'll notice her.

**Hobby: **Watching Sousuke and shopping for clothes

**Home: **Currently lives with her mother and father

**Likes: **Saitou Sousuke

**Goals: **Get Sousuke to notice her

**Name: **Saitou Sousuke

**Age: **12

**Hair color: **SpikyBlack hair

**Eyes: **Blue

**Birth Date: **May 20

**History: **Sousuke grew up living with his family of the Saitou clan. He is the youngest of three children. First it's he's older brother Kouri, then Kouri's twin Kaori and then him. Sousuke was always jealous of his older brother because his parents pay him more attention then himself. Kouri was known as the genius of the clan, becoming a chunnin at the age of seven, Jounin at the age of ten and ANBU at the age of twelve. By doing all of these things at an early age Sousuke's parents became to only pay him the most attention casting him to the side. His sister Kaori didn't mind that her parents were only into her brother because she too was proud of her brother. Growing up Sousuke began to show resentment against his older brother and slowly began to hate him because his parents only seem to notice him. Although Kouri notices that his little brother is like that he doesn't hate his little brother and actually cares about him a lot.

**Hobby: **Training

**Home: **Lives with his family but is currently living with Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata

**Likes: **Has a slight crush on Hanabi and a crush on his sensei's wife Hinata. And also has a crush on another rookie girl (Who won't be known who it is until later chapters)

**Dislikes: **Haruno Sakura

**Goals: **To become stronger than his brother to be able to compete in the WorldWide Series Ninja Tournament

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hinata's **Team 13

**Name: **Abaharu Renji

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **SpikyBrown

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Birth Date: **May 2

**Admires: **Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke

**Best Friend:** Haiku Genta

**History: **Renji is the apart of the only Kenjutsu clan in Konoha; known for their mastery in sword fighting. Renji cares a lot about the people around him willing to protect anyone from harm. He is quite protective of mainly four people and those four people are Hanabi and Genta, Hinata and his younger sister Rei. Rei is Renji youngest sister who is only eight years old so he is very overly protective of her. Renji always argues with Hanabi but deep down he cares about the girl deeply and is willing to protect her with all cost.

**Hobby: **Playing his fighting video games

**Home: **Lives with his family in the Abaharu manor

**Likes: **Has an infatuation with Hinata

**Dislikes: **Haruno Sakura and Saitou Sousuke and Togusa Tomi

**Goals: **To become stronger to protect those who are close to him

**Name: **Hyuuga Hanabi

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Dark Brown long hair

**Eye Color: **White

**Birth Date: **March 27

**Best Friend:** Iwasaki Naota

**Admires:** Saitou Sousuke

**History: **The youngest daughter Haishi Hyuuga. She acts polite, quite and obedient whenever her father is around but when she isn't around him she's a whole new person; she loud and very argumentative. Hanabi admires mainly Sousuke who is apart of the ninja's rookies. Renji mistakes her admiration for more but Hanabi only views Sousuke as someone who she admires only and nothing more. Just like Renji who often enjoys arguing with her as does she, Hanabi actually likes the brown haired ninja a lot but won't admit it to anyone.

**Hobby: **Training with Neji and Sasuke

**Home: **Hyuuga Manor

**Likes: **Abaharu Renji

**Dislikes: **All of Sousuke's fan girls and Haruno Sakura

**Goals: **To become all she can be in life

**Name: **Haiku Genta

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Short white hair

**Eye Color: **Hazel

**Birth Day: **December 12

**Best Friends:** Hyuuga Hinata and Abaharu Renji

**History: **Genta is a quite boy and always has been. Genta was never as strong as his twin brother Goku; who isn't even training to become a ninja. Genta's father always praised his brother and while he scowls at everything that he does. Genta trains to become stronger than his brother but gets depressed easily when his father or brother brings him down saying that he will never amount to anything. Genta still tries to do his best when on missions with his team but when he does fail he gives up quickly. Hanabi and Renji are always telling him that he is strong and that they'll always protect him because he means a lot to the both of them. Hearing this come from both Hanabi and Renji makes him happy but it wants to be strong enough to one day protect them both instead of them always having to protect him.

**Hobby: **Painting

**Home: **Haiku Manor

**Likes: **Training

**Goals: **To become stronger so his father will acknowledge him

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kiba's **Team 12

**Name: **Osaka Shima

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Silver spiky hair

**Eyes: **One green eye and one blue eye (the blue eye is covered with his headband. Nothing happened to him this is just how his eyes are)

**Birth Date: **September 31

**Admires: **Kira Akina

**Best friend**: Jouji Kin

**History: **Shima is part of the most unusual clan in Konoha called the Osaka clan. Everyone in this clan has one green eye and one blue eye and its unknown as to why they do. This clan's attacks and techniques are also unknown as well. Shima is seen mostly doing taijutsu never showing his true powers which make everyone wonder even his best friend Jouji Kin what his true strength is. Shima is a very calm person but gets annoyed a lot by his teammates Azarni and Daichi. Sometimes he is categorized as a pervert from reading Jiraiya's books; the Come Come series but he never defends himself when they say this making people think that Shima must think of himself as a pervert as well. Although it seems that he doesn't have any interest of any of the girls he seems to admire Akina from Lee's team. His reason for admiring her is because she is blind but yet she still fights very well and he admires that she never gives up; but he holds no feelings for the girl it's just admiration.

**Hobby: **Reading Jiraiya's books

**Home: **Osaka Manor

**Likes: **Training and reading Jiraiya's books

**Dislikes: **People thinking that he is related to Hayate Kakashi. Although apart of him does see the resemblance he doesn't like it when people ask him that. But Shima is pretty close to Kakashi since they both share the interest in books….

**Goals: **Doesn't have any…or so he says

**Name: **Batou Azarni

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Dark blue short hair

**Eye color: **Blue

**Birth Date: **August 1

**Best Friend: **Mahiro Kagami

**History: **Azarni is one of many Sousuke fan girls and tells Sousuke that she in love with him whenever she gets a chance to; much to her dismay he ignores her every time she says that to him. She doesn't seem to get along with either Sasuki or Zakira but seems to get along with Kagami; who also likes Sousuke. Azarni seems to be close with Shima from her team and acts almost as if she likes him but notices that Shima doesn't seem to care for her like she does him so she goes back and fourth to Shima and Sousuke and tells herself that she'll make one of them like her. Azarni also looks almost identical to Hinata but acts totally different than what Hinata acts like.

**Hobby: **Shopping

**Home: **Lives with her mother

**Likes: **Training with Shima and watching Saitou Sousuke

**Dislikes: **Sasuki and Zakira

**Goals: **To be an ANBU

**Name: **Inuzuka Daichi

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Spiky green hair

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Birth Date:** August 5

**Best Friends: **Tachiharu Modori and Togusa Tomi

**History: **Daichi is apart of both Inuzuka clan and the Doichi clan. Daichi acts almost identical to Kiba which often results in the two always arguing. The Doichi clan is has the ability to control any kind of liquid/ice. Their clan is among the strongest up with the Hyuuga clan in Konoha. Daichi is currently the heir of this clan since he is the eldest of his siblings. It is Daichi's first cousin is married to Kiba's sister Hana making Kiba and Daichi related. Daichi is best friends with both Modori and Tomi and he is really protective when it comes to Modori; more like a big brother. He cares a lot about her and wants the best for her. Daichi may be a goofy kid but he is very strong someone that a lot of people always underestimate him because of the way he acts.

**Hobby: **Soccer

**Home: **Doichi Manor

**Likes: **Training and arguing with Naota

**Dislikes: **Iwasaki Naota

**Goals:** To become a better hair for his clan

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**TenTen's **Team 5

**Name: **Kira Shina

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Short spikyBlonde

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Birth Date: **December 1

**Best Friend: **Kira Akina

**Admires: **Rock Lee and Imazato Fujita

**History: **Shina is the oldest twin when it comes to her and Akina. Shina is a powerful girl who is often is called a tomboy because of the way she acts and she is always seen around boys and never girls; the exception of her sister. Shina doesn't like Sousuke or any of his fan girls. She considers Sousuke as her rival; which he never pays her any attention when she points this out to him. Both Sousuke and Shina are actually were one of the top rookies when it came to grades which Shina doesn't like since Sousuke get more attention than her.

**Hobby: **Doesn't have any

**Likes: **Training with her sister, and has a mild crush on Botan

**Dislikes: **Saitou Sousuke

**Goals: **To defeat Sousuke in a one in one battle

**Name: **Reiko Botan

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Long Black hair

**Eye Color: **Black

**Birth Date: **October 31

**History: **Botan is a quite boy who rarely talks unless someone is talking to him. He has the appearance of a Goth; dark circles around his eyes, pale (but not that pale). He acts as if he cares for no one but himself but he actually cares a lot about the people around him such as his family, teammates, TenTen his sensei and all of the rookies. Botan is actually very clueless when it comes to girls and when Shina says certain things to him that are quite obvious he doesn't get what she is trying to say which often upsets her to no end. Botan is the only child is actually isn't apart of any clan. In his home live his mother, father, grandfather, his older cousin and his uncle. Botan's cousin Sango is Botan's first cousin was recently came back to Konoha since she was once a missing nin and she is still being carefully watched by the ANBU but Botan's cousin isn't thinking about leaving Konoha again because she promised Botan that she wouldn't leave him alone.

**Hobby: **Doesn't have any

**Likes: **Doesn't seem to like anything…or so he say's

**Dislikes: **He says that he has a few things that he dislikes but doesn't name them. But what Botan dislikes is people killing other for worthless causes among a few other things

**Goals: **Doesn't have any…

**Name: **Raizou Fudo

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Short Brown Hair

**Eye Color: **Reddish brown

**Admires: **TenTen

**Birth Date: **May 16

**History: **Fudo is a never strong ninja and excellent Taijutsu specialist. Fudo is most likely along with Fujita the most powerful taijutsu in the rookie ninja's of Konoha. He trains everyday to become stronger. He is often seen training with Fujita or if not he trains with his sister. Fudo is a very kind boy and admires his sensei a lot. Fudo was happy to find out that she was going to be his sensei.

**Hobby: **Reading up on different justu's

**Likes: **Training with his sister

**Dislikes: **Eating anything that is spicy

**Goals: **To become like the person he admires the most…TenTen

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Lee's **Team 14

**Name: **Imazato Fujita

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye color: **Black

**Admires: **Rock Lee

**Birth Date: **June 12

**History: **Fujita comes from the Imazato clan which specializes in taijutsu. Fujita is a very powerful kid and wants to become stronger than he is. Much like Lee who likes Sakura and is always trying to get her attention Fujita tries to get Sasuki's attention much to his dismay she never notices him in that way. Fujita is a very kind, clam and polite kid. Unlike most of the rookies who often use swear words a lot Fujita doesn't like Modori who doesn't either. Fujita admires Sousuke and wants to fight him in a one on one fight much like Shina but unlike Shina Sousuke wants to fight Fujita as well. Fujita also admires Gai just as much as Lee and all three of them get along well; Lee even thinks of Fujita like a younger brother figure.

**Hobby: **Training

**Likes: **Becoming stronger and eating spicy foods and curry

**Dislikes: **Doesn't have anything that he dislike

**Goals: **To prove to everyone that a hard working ninja can defeat a genius.

**Name: **Kira Akina

**Age: **12

**Hair color: **Short blond hair

**Eye color: **Were blue but now they are white due to her blindness

**Best Friend:** Kira Shina

**Admires: **Rock Lee and Fujita

**Birth Date: **December 1

**History: **Akina is a very powerful girl and everyone knows that. She along with her sister and Sousuke were name among the powerful ninja's of the rookies and they all three are named the rookies of the year. Akina became blind when she was younger and her family was attacked and the attacker use some sort of jutsu to her eyes causing her to become blind; Akina was five years old when it happened. Akina had to learn how to adapt to her surrounding since she could no longer see. Over the years Akina became more and more adapted to her surroundings and learned how to charge her chakra to her eyes so see could see; but much like the Byakugan Akina can only see the chakra points and chakra flowing through the person than actually seeing the person. She can also sense a person or even ants on the ground just by the vibrations on the ground; which surprised Lee, Kin and Fujita.

**Hobby: **Doesn't have any hobbies in particular

**Likes: **Training with her sister and learning new techniques

**Dislikes: **Eating anything that is sweet

**Goals: **To become stronger

**Name: **Jouji Kin

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Spiky white hair

**Eye color: **Sea Green

**Best Friend:** Osaka Shima

**Birth Date: **February 18

**History: **Kin is a very foul mouth kid and always has all sorts of annoyed expressions implanted on his face. He doesn't seem to like his teammates too much and is in fact annoyed by the both; although Akina does nothing to annoy him he is still annoyed by her. He doesn't seem to like any of the rookies as well. The only one he seems to get along with is Shima; who is his best friend. Kin is even annoyed by his sensei Lee who he doesn't seem to care for too much seeing that Lee and Fujita act almost identical to each other and to him it's like having two Fujita's around. Although he is annoyed by both of his teammates he does talk to them both and will protect them both in any cause doesn't matter what is he vowed to protect them both.

**Hobby: **Doesn't really have any

**Likes: **Although he practically tells nothing of himself to is teammates and sensei he just like his best friend enjoys reading the 'come come' series by Jiraiya

**Dislikes: **Kin pretty much dislikes everythingbesides his best friend Shima and reading the 'come come' books

**Goals: **To figure out Shima's true powers

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chouji's Team 11**

**Name: **Nara Yuri

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Medium length black hair (It looks like Shikamaru if he wore his hair down)

**Eye Color: **Black

**Best Friend: **Kosugi Ryoichi

**Birth Date: **August 13

**History: **Yuri just like his cousin is a very lazy guy. He is very smart but he is just very lazy; he barely passed to become a Genin due to his laziness. Yuri is best friends with Ryoichi who is apart of his team. They're friendship is much like Shikamaru's and Chouji's which both Shikamaru and Chouji notices. Yuri is a very calm guy who loves to play checkers instead of chess like his cousin Shikamaru.

**Hobby: **Looking up at the clouds

**Likes: **Same as his hobby

**Dislikes: **Seems to take a disliking to Sousuke, much like Shikamaru had a disliking to Sasuke in the past.

**Goals: **Doesn't have any

**Name: **Mahiro Kagami

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Long green hair

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Best Friend: **Batou Azarni

**Birth Date: **July 1

**History: **Kagami is probably the one of the most obsessed girls when it comes to Sousuke. There are girls that are apart of his fan club that like him a lot but Kagami is worst than all of them. She constantly stalks him; which she isn't very good at since she is always caught by him, she sends him love notes everyday; which is usually thrown away right in the trash right in her face by Sousuke, She tries to hug him whenever she gets a chance to…basically this girl is another version like Alex Forrest from the movie 'Fatal Attractions' with the except Sousuke isn't married since he is too young to be married anyways and he doesn't like Kagami.

**Hobby: **Beating up other girls who get too close to Sousuke

**Likes: **Saitou Sousuke

**Dislikes: **Doesn't like it when others talk bad about Sousuke

**Goals: **To make Sousuke her boyfriend

**Name: **Kosugi Ryoichi

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Long red hair that is spiky on top

**Eye Color: **Black

**Best Friend: **Nara Yuri

**Birth Date: **November 25

**History: **Ryoichi a very kind kid and hates it when people call him fat which when people do he usually acts just like Chouji when people use to call him that. Ryoichi is best friends with Yuri and they have been ever since they were younger. Ryoichi actually fears Kagami just like Yuri because of her crazy personality when it comes to Sousuke. Ryoichi seems to have a mild crush on Kagami's best friend Azarni since she is the only girl who tends to defend him when other people call him fat.

**Hobby: **Eating food

**Likes: **BBQ ribs

**Dislikes: **Doesn't have any really

**Goals: **To become stronger

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Mizuki's **Team 9

**Name: **Kusanagi Zakira

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye color: **Blue

**Best friend: **Motoko Sasuki

**Birth Date: **November 18

**History: **Zakira is a very loud, brash and violent girl when it comes to Sousuke but she can have her nice and kind side to her. She and Sasuki are rivals over the number one male rookie but they are yet best friends. Zakira doesn't seem to get along with her teammate Tomi because of his straight forward attitude. Although she is on the same team as Modori she doesn't really talk to her as much but when she does she is always very kind to her. Zakira comes from the Kusanagi clan who is famous for they're talent in Genjutsu.

**Hobby: **Watching Saitou Sousuke

**Likes: **Saitou Sousuke

**Dislikes: **Doesn't seem to have anything that she dislikes

**Goals: **To make Sousuke her future husband

**Name: **Togusa Tomi

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Brown spiky hair

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Best Friend: **Inuzuka Daichi and Tachiharu Modori

**Birth Date: **September 16

**History: **Tomi is a very goofy kid that likes to argue with Hanabi and Renji. Tomi goes around acting happy showing no sadness but truly Tomi is sad because he is alone in the world. Tomi grew up in life without knowing who or how his parents look like. He was left alone in the world and lives all alone in his apartment. The only ones who know that Tomi stays by himself are Modori, Daichi and the Hokage and other higher ANBU and Jounin. Modori and Daichi often keep Tomi company in his home but when they leave he feels alone again. Tomi is very close to both Modori and Daichi but how close he is with Modori it makes people believe that he likes her or maybe that he is in love with her. But it unknown who Tomi likes but it's clear that he does like a certain girl but he never tells anyone who it is; which most people think it is Modori since he is overly protective of her and often displays how much he cares for her out in public.

**Hobby: **Doesn't seem to have any

**Likes: **Training with his best friend Daichi

**Dislikes: **Abaharu Renji

**Goals: **To become stronger so a certain girl can notice him

**Name: **Tachiharu Modori

**Age: **12

**Hair Color: **Light Purple

**Eye Color: **Purple

**Admire: **Iwasaki Naota

**Best Friends: **Daichi and Tomi

**Birth Date: **May 13

**History: **Modori is like another version of a younger Hinata which mostly all the Jounin notices this. Modori is very shy, quite and stutters a lot whenever she is around people. The only people Modori seems not to stutter around is Tomi and Daichi. The only thing that Modori have set different from the old Hinata is Modori father is actually very proud of his daughter and treats her much better than Hinata's father once did. Modori isn't as strong as her two best friends and is mostly likely the weakest of the new rookies but she never gives up. She even has a crush on the Naruto look alike just like Hinata once did when she was younger. Modori doesn't seem to realize though that Naota likes Sasuki though.

**Hobby: **Flower pressing

**Likes: **Eating soft bean jam and cinnamon rolls and Naota

**Goals: **To get Naota to notice her

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay well there you have it all the OC's profiles. Sorry it took so long for it to come; I was having trouble trying to figure out what to write. Well like I said there are a lot of things that I didn't tell about these new characters because I don't want some things to be known just yet but things will be all told soon. OH and there is one more team I know I know way to many OC's to keep up with but this team I will not introduce until chapter 5. I didn't want to put them on this little profile thing because I didn't them to be known just yet. But they will appear in the preliminaries chapters along with the team's sensei. **

**Well the next chapter is up as well just I said it would be. **


	5. Chapter 4

As Hinata and Gaara were walking to Naruto's apartment Gaara glanced at Hinata. He loved her so much and it's still very hard for him to let her go but he knows nothing can ever happen between them since she is now married.

"Ne Gaara-kun? What are you thinking about?" She smiled as she looked at him. He shook his head as he looked away smiling.

"Nothing of importance Hinata" He turned to look at her as he smiled. She smiles brightly back.

"Ah we are here" Hinata stated as she knocked on Naruto's door. When the door opens Naota answers it. Gaara looked down at Naota in shock.

"Did Naruto never grow?" He asked as he looked at the Naruto look alike. Hinata giggled while Naota pouted.

"No-no Gaara-kun this is Naota-chan…the one I was telling you about" Naota blushed when he heard this.

"You were talking about me Hinata-sensei!" He grinned with his blush still on his cheeks. She smiled as she nodded her head. Naota continued to grin.

"Naota-chan is apart of Sasuke-kun's team but he is very close with Naruto-kun" Gaara looked at the kid. _"He does look a lot like Naruto…I wonder is this ironic or something? Hinata has a student on her team that acts like her when she was younger now there is this Naruto look alike…I wonder how the rest of Sasuke's team is?" _ Gaara thought as he looked at Naota.

"Well is Naruto-kun here?" Naota nodded his head.

"Hai…NARUTO-NIISAN HINATA-SENSEI IS HERE AND SHE BROUGHT A PERSON NAME GAANRA" Hinata giggled while Gaara frowned.

"It's Gaara Naota-chan" Naruto made an embarrassed expression.

"Ah gomen…I MEAN GAARA" He yelled out correcting himself. Naota, Hinata and Gaara could hear Naruto's running feet to get to the door.

"Gaara…is it really you?" He asked in shock as he looked at the red head. Gaara nodded as he looked at him. Naruto grinned. "Man I haven't seen you in…" He started counting on his fingers. "Four years!" He shouted out in surprise. Gaara smiled at the way he was acting.

"How long are you staying here?" He asked.

"Well I'll be here for awhile because I'm going to view the chunnin exam next month" he stated as he looked at him.

"That's cool that you're here…a lot has been going on lately. But it's good to see you. Come on in! Sorry if it's a little junky" Naruto stated as he let them in closing the door behind them.

Gaara looked around noticing ramen cups everywhere and books and magazines all on the floor. _"A little junky…?" _ Gaara thought back to Naruto's words as he looked around at all the junk surrounding everywhere.

"So how is life so far as being the Kazekage?" Naruto asked as he looked at him. Gaara nodded.

"It has its up and downs but so far so good" He stated. Naruto looked at him.

"You know I was kind of jealous when I heard that you became a Kazekage before I could…but I'm happy for you. I'm pretty sure you make a hell of a leader Gaara" Naruto grinned.

"…Naruto…" Gaara whispered as he looked at his friend before smiling himself. Naota looked at Gaara.

"You must have girls all over you huh?" He asked as he looked at Gaara while wearing a sly grin. Hinata looked at Naota in shock but it seemed like Naruto wanted to know as well.

"Hai…but it gets annoying" He stated. Naruto pouted. 

"That's no fair you have all those girls going after you" Naruto pouted.

"Why so down Naruto-niisan you have Mizuki-neechan" Naota stated. Naruto sighed. "Yeah I know but I want to know how it's like to have girls all over me" He stated causing Hinata to giggle and Gaara to smirk.

"Trust me you don't want that" The red head reassures him. Naruto said nothing but sigh once more.

"So since you been here have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Gaara shook his head. "Oh I see…Sasuke-no-baka has changed a little over the years but he has this student that acts just like him it's scary" Naota frowned.

"That Sousuke-no-baka I hate him" Gaara looked at Naota.

"I take it that Naota's and this Sousuke person relationship is very similar to how you and Sasuke use to be?" Naruto looked up at Gaara and then smiled.

"Heh…I guess it is" He looked over at Naota the one he considers to be like his little brother just like Konohamaru. Naota looked over at the blonde.

"So you and Sasuke-sensei were just like Sousuke and I? You two were rivals too?" He asked Naruto.

"Yeah…we were like that…but let's not get into that now" He said in a whisper as he glanced over at Hinata. He did miss her and lost his chance to be with her but of course he doesn't regret with being with Mizuki but…he still wonders what life would be like with Hinata.

Gaara and Naota noticed the slight blush that crept across Naruto's cheek's as he was looking at Hinata. Gaara of course wasn't going to say anything about it but Naota loudly detects the blush.

"Oi Naruto-niisan why are you blushing while looking at Hinata-sensei?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows. Hinata quickly looked over at Naruto who had wide eyes when she looked at him.

Naruto covered his cheeks quickly. "I-I'm not blushing Naota! I wasn't!" He stated as he looked away embarrassed that he was caught.

"So I see you still have feelings for-"Hinata quickly cut Gaara off but grabbing onto his arm while shaking her head. Gaara knew that she didn't want to get into that subject seeing that Naota was around and that well…she didn't want to talk about it.

He nodded his head as he looked away from her. Naota looked at Gaara wondering what he was about to say but made no comment on it and left it as it was seeing that it was a touchy subject for not only Naruto but Gaara and Hinata as well.

"U-Uh…let's talk about something else shall we?" Naruto laughed in a nervous way. Hinata and Gaara nodded while Naota started to watch the three interact.

"Well the preliminaries are coming up and I've been training my team" Hinata stated trying to change the subject just like Naruto wanted to. Gaara looked at Hinata.

"Ah yes the preliminaries…I hear that there are a lot of rookies this year" He stated. Both Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Yeah unlike us there was only nine of us and this time it's twenty one rookies" Naruto stated as he ruffed Naota's hair. "This one right here is actually my favorite of all the rookies" He grinned.

"Naruto-kun! It's not nice to play favorites" Hinata stated. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I know…but Naota is like my brother and I'm much closer to him than I am with any of the other rookies" Naota looked up at the one he calls brother.

"What about Hanabi-chan, Naruto-niisan?" he asked.

"Ah yes and your sister of course Hinata-chan. So Naota and Hanabi are my favorite rookies" Naruto grinned. Hinata and Gaara just shook their heads.

"Anyways I'm helping Mizuki-chan train her team and I'm also training Naota here even though he has Sasuke to train with I'm still here for this little fellow" he grinned as he looked at Naota. Naota gladly grinned back. Gaara smiled at the two. He was surprised to see how much Naruto cared about this young boy and surprised at their relationship and how they both thought of each other as brothers.

"Well I better get back home now…" Hinata stated but Naruto, Gaara and Naota noticed her tone.

"Hinata-sensei Sasuke-sensei didn't do anything to make you mad did he? If he did I'll beat up for you, teacher of mines or not no ones messes with my Hinata-sensei" Gaara looked the young and noticed the blush on his face.

"_He had a blush on his face earlier too…this boy must like Hinata" _He looked at Naruto who looked at Naota and the back to Hinata.

"Is that true Hinata-chan?! Did Sasuke do anything to make you upset at him" Hinata smiled as she shook her head.

"No…it's silly it's nothing really. It's just ever since that day Sousuke-chan and Sasuke-kun aren't talking" Naruto sighed while Gaara looked confused.

"What day? Did something happen?" Gaara asked.

"Well you see…Sasuke's student called Hinata…um…well he called her something that Sasuke didn't like and Sasuke got mad and punched him and ever since that day…well Sasuke and his student Sousuke haven't been talking and that was a week ago" Naruto mumbled.

Gaara looked at Naruto. "He punched his student?" Naruto nodded. "Well let's get going…would you like to come with me Gaara-kun?" She asked him as she stood up. Gaara nodded as he too stood up.

"Well it was good to see you again Gaara. Where will you be staying?" Naruto asked. Gaara turned to look at him.

"I have a room reserved for me at an inn…that's where I'll be staying" He replied. Naruto nodded as he watched the two walk towards the door.

"Nice meeting you Kazekage-sama" Naota stated as he looked at Gaara.

"No need for formalities call me…Gaara" He stated as he walked out the apartment. Naota grinned. "OKAY GAARA" He yelled out happily.

Hinata turned around and waved bye to Naruto and Naota as she left to catch up with Gaara closing the door behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke was currently in the living room area while Sousuke was in there as well. Neither one of them as said anything since Hinata left the house. Sousuke glance at his sensei before grunting.

"You know I never meant to call Hinata that…I was angry and there were way too many people talking to me when I was angry…and it slipped out" Sousuke stated honestly.

"So you say" Sousuke frowned.

"Look I'm trying to say sorry and I'm not going to say it again. It's already hard enough to say that word" Sasuke looked his look alike as he smirked. He knew all too well that that was a hard word for him to say as well and he still had trouble saying sorry to people.

"Che…whatever" Sasuke's own way of saying that he accepted his apology since Sousuke knew that what he was trying to say.

They watched as the door opened. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Gaara coming inside with Hinata. "Gaara! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the red head.

"Hello to you to Sasuke" Gaara said in a sarcastic tone. Sasuke grunted as he frowned and looked away. Hinata just shook her head as she looked at Sousuke.

"Sousuke-chan this is Gaara-kun and friend of mines and Sasuke-kun's" Sasuke grunted when Hinata said Gaara was his friend as well.

Gaara looked at the boy and noticed that he looked just like a mini Sasuke. He noticed that the boy just nodded at him.

"Sousuke-chan is staying with us for awhile until his parents get back from a meeting of some sort" She stated with a smile. Gaara just nodded as he looked at Sousuke who looked away from him.

"I see…" Is all Gaara said as he torn his gaze from Sousuke to Sasuke.

"So you never answered my question…what are you doing here?" He asked once more.

"I'm here for the chunnin exams…I'm one of the guest" He stated. Sasuke said nothing else as he looked away from him.

"Che…a guest huh?" Sasuke snorted causing Hinata frown as she walked over towards Sasuke and hit him over the head. Gaara and Sousuke stared at her in shock.

"What the hell you do that for?" Sasuke yelled out at his wife.

"Please be more polite to Gaara-kun he is our guest and you're not treating him like one" Sasuke snorted once more earning a glare for Hinata. Sasuke stood up and walked out of the room glaring at Gaara in the process.

"Ah gomen Gaara-kun Sasuke-kun is very happy to see you I'm sure he-"

"I AM NOT HAPPY TO SEE THAT GUY" Sasuke yelled from in the other room. Hinata laughed nervously while Sousuke remained quite.

"It's okay Hinata no need for apologies" Gaara smiled at her.

"I'm going to go train Hinata…" Sousuke said as he looked at her. She nodded as she watched him walk out the house. Hinata smiled to herself as she looked back at Gaara.

"So is that boy just like Sasuke? Personality wise?" He asked.

"Yeah…but Sousuke-chan can be a little ruder than Sasuke-kun but they act almost alike"

"Yeah they do even their names are almost similar to each other" He stated. Hinata nodded.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun's whole team is like his team 7. Like Naruto there is Naota now, like Sasuke there is Sousuke now and like Sakura there is Sasuki. And each one of them looks like Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura" Hinata pointed out.

Gaara looked amazed at this as he looked at her. "And does this Sasuki girl also like Sousuke like Sakura liked Sasuke?"

"You mean likes Sasuke"

"Nani?" Gaara was confused was he looked at her.

"Sakura still likes Sasuke-kun…she even flirts with him when I'm not around. That's what he tells me and my sister tells me" She whispered the last part.

"She does?! But I thought after you two got-"

"No Sakura doesn't care about my marriage to Sasuke-kun she still wants to be with him…but Sasuke-kun…I trust him and I know that he would never do anything behind my back"

"Why has he before?" Gaara eyes narrowed.

"No he hasn't…it's Sakura that I don't trust. She just got back from a year long mission not too long ago so I haven't seen her yet. But when we are near each other she is very kind to me…but I knows she doesn't care for me too much" Gaara watched as she smiled.

"But that's okay…" She smiled sweetly as she looked at him. Gaara smiled as he looked at her.

"You're too kind Hinata" Hinata smiled as she looked at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The raven haired rookie ninja was now walking and was stopped by Sasuki. He groaned as he looked at her. "What do you want Sasuki?" He frowned as he looked at her.

"W-Well I wanted to know if you and I-I could-"

"No we can't hang out Sasuki" He stated as he looked at her. She made a sad expression as she looked at him hoping that the expression will change his mind but it didn't

"Looking at me like that isn't going to help…my sister does that to my dad, brother and me…I don't fall for the puppy eyes" He stated as he walks away.

"Damn it I was sure that would have gotten to him" She mumbled as she watched him walk away.

As Sousuke was walking he saw Modori and it looked like she had just finished training. He walked casually towards the ground as if he hadn't seen her.

Modori made a yelp noise when she noticed Sousuke. "S-Sousuke-san…" He glanced at her.

"You were training?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

She nodded as she looked at him. "H-Hai…you came here to train a-a-as w-well Sousuke-san?"

"Well duh this is a training ground I didn't come here to just sit here and do nothing…such a stupid question to ask" She looked down at the ground.

"A-Ano…g-gomen…I-I'll leave now" She stated as she started to walk away.

He quickly grabbed her arm noticing how she tensed up but he didn't care. "Look…about before…when I said that-"

"It's okay Sousuke-san no need to say sorry…its okay" She smiled but Sousuke could tell that it was a forced smile and that she was dieing to get away from him.

He let go of her arm as he grunted frowning at her. "Tch…you're a weird girl do you know that" Modori said nothing as she noticed he was about to say more.

"You're about the strangest girls that I have ever met" He noticed her hurt look on her face he turned his back on her. "But…that's a good thing about you…you're not annoying like most girls are in this village and you remind me of someone…that…I- never mind about that part you just remind me of someone" He said the last part very quickly and in a embarrassed tone.

Modori looked at him in shock. "I-I remind you o-of someone?!" She asked in a soft tone he barely heard.

"Yeah but I said never mind about that part and let's just leave it at that…okay" He turned his head slightly to glance at her as he wore a smirk on his face. She looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Well weren't you leaving?" He asked with the smirk still on his face. She blushed of embarrassment as she nodded.

"H-Hai Sousuke-san I was-"

"Call me Sousuke…anything but the 'san' I don't like that" She blushed as she nodded her head.

"H-Hai Sousuke…" It was weird to say and it came out in a weird tone which he noticed as he chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get use to it" He smiled at her which shocked her.

"Ja ne Sousuke" She quickly left since it felt awkward being around him and she was embarrassed. He smirked to himself as he watched her leave.

"_Tachiharu Modori…she's something" _A smile appeared on his face before he started training.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kin looked at his two teammates as they're talking. He sighed to himself. _"Jeez of all the people to be my teammates it had to be these two…heh…I wouldn't have liked anyone that was on my team anyways" _Kin frowned as he looked at the two.

"Why are you two so annoying?" He frowned at the two who turned to face him.

"Annoying?! We're not annoying Kin-chan. Why would you say that?" Fujita asked his teammate. Kin growled in frustration.

"Don't pay him any mind Fujita-kun he is just mad that Shima isn't apart of the team seeing that is his best friend" She stated with a smirk. Kin frowned.

"Shut up you don't know what you're talking about" Fujita frowned.

"Hey that's no way to talk to a girl" Kin frowned at the Lee look alike.

"I don't care I'll talk to her the way I want. I don't like her or you so shut up and leave me alone" He then walked away from them. Akina smirked to herself as he turned towards Fujita.

"It's funny because he is the one that came to hang out with us" Akina pointed out to Fujita. Fujita grinned as he nodded his head.

"You're right he did…Kin may act like he hates us but I think he does care" Akina nodded her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Shima-kun will you train with me today?" Azarni asked as she looked at him a flirty way. He looked at her in a bored way.

"Why can't you ask Daichi to train with you?"

"Because I want to train with you not Daichi" She smiled as she moves closer towards him much to his dismay. He pulled out his book and started reading the latest 'come come' series knowing that seeing him do this will annoy the girl.

"Arghh you're such a pervert. Why do you read those Hentai books you perv" Shima ignored her since he was too much into the book to even really hear her.

"You can be such a jerk…I'm going to find my Sousuke-kun then" She stated as she huffed and walked away.

Shima shrugged his shoulders as he she walked off. "…Annoying girl…" He mumbled as he turned the page to read the next page.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two Nara's stared up at clouds sighing. "Man this is like the best thing to do, ne Shikamaru?" Yuri asked his older cousin. Shikamaru smirked never taking his eyes off the clouds.

"Ah yes it is Yuri" Yuri grinned as he continued looking up at the sky.

"You know the preliminaries are coming up soon…I really don't feel like taking the troublesome thing but Kagami and Ryoichi really want to go to the chunnin exams…and I don't want to let them down"

"I see…well kid don't let your teammates down then" Shikamaru then glanced over at his little cousin. "And do your best when you get there alright Yuri" He grinned. Yuri smiled as he nodded his head.

"YURI" Yuri and Shikamaru bolted up at the loud angry tone.

"What is it Kagami? You're interrupting my day looking up at the-"Kagami then grabbed Yuri by his collar lifting him up in the air.

"I don't care about you looking up at the dumb clouds now tell me where is Sousuke-kun?" Shikamaru looked at the young twelve year old.

"_She's more frightening than Temari and my mother put together" _He cringed at the thought as he looked at Kagami.

"Oi let go and calm down" Yuri stated as he tried to pull away but Kagami wouldn't put him down.

"I said where is my SOUSUKE-KUN?" She yelled. Yuri along with Shikamaru cringed at her loud tone.

"I don't know I haven't seen the guy" Yuri stated the truth. Kagami threw him to the ground as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Have you seen my Sousuke-kun?" He shook his head. Kagami screamed in frustration as she ran to look for Sousuke.

"I did see him earlier" Yuri looked at his cousin.

"I could have been killed right then and there and you knew where he was the whole time?" Yuri frowned.

"Trust me Sousuke is just like Sasuke and he wouldn't want to be bother by fan girls" Shikamaru stated as he laid back down looking up at the clouds.

"Well I can care less about that Saitou. I hope that all those girls find him and corner him" Yuri stated in a frown. Shikamaru chuckled.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age…I didn't like Sasuke either" Yuri glanced at him.

"Do you think of him as a friend now?" Shikamaru just chuckled.

"I still don't care much for him now either" Yuri smirked as he laid down to look up at the clouds.

&&&&&&&&&

As Modori was walking she bumped into Tomi who was looking for her. "Hey Modori-chan. What were you doing?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I was training…" She replied as she looked at him smiling. He nodded.

"Hey you haven't seen Daichi have you? I mean I've been looking for him but I couldn't find him"

"A-Ano no…I-I think he might be with his sensei Kiba-sensei" Tomi nodded as he looked to the ground.

"Um yeah Modori-chan can you hang out with me? I've been um well lonely by myself and I really wanted someone to hang out with. And you're my best friend so can you…?" He asked in a hopeful way as he looked at her.

She smiled as she nodded her head. He grinned as he looked at her. "Arigatou Modori-chan" She nodded and smiled.

"At least I have you and Daichi as my friends…I don't know what I'll do if you two weren't in my life" He looked down at the ground. Modori looked at her best friend in a sad way. She knew that he was all alone in life and had no family and she really felt for him. She has known him for a very long time now and promised him that she'll never leave his side as did Daichi who thinks of Tomi like a brother.

Modori walked towards Tomi and gave him a hug which shocked him. "M-Modori…?" He stuttered as he felt her arms around him.

"T-Tomi-kun…I just want to remind you that you'll always have me by your side and that you are my best friend and I love you and always will" She stated as she still was hugging him.

He smiled weakly as he hugged her back. He knew Modori told him once before that she loved him and he told her that as well. The two weren't 'in love' with each other in that way but both cared for each.

"Arigatou Modori-chan…and I love you too" He smiled as he hugged her tightly. She smiled as she leaned away from him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The Chunnin exams are coming up" Mizuki stated as she looked at her teammate. He just sighed in responds. She looked at him slightly frowning since he didn't seem to care for the subject she was trying to bring up. "So being apart of the ANBU…how is that?" He glanced at her before looking away.

"Eh…its okay, I thought that it'll be fun but it's too much work and then wearing those masks" Mizuki giggling knowing that Kiyoshi hated wearing those masks.

"Besides that it can be okay at times. Shino, Neji. Naruto are cool to work with be sometimes Neji can be a pain taking over things like he is always the leader"

"Ah Neji-san…he is a Jounin as well but he doesn't seem to be teaching a team like his cousin Hinata" Kiyoshi nodded.

"Yeah…he told me once kids are too much of a hassle so he doesn't teach them" Mizuki rolled her eyes at that. Kiyoshi looked at her.

"I hear Naruto is helping you train your team?" She nodded. "Yes he is…he has been a great help too. Zakira doesn't seem to like him much though…I think she just wants Sasuke to train her instead of Naruto" He stated.

"Hum…what about _him_? Have you seen _his_ team yet?" Mizuki looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"No…you?"

"Iie…I haven't" Kiyoshi mumbled. They both looked up into the clouds sighing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Sousuke finished his training he felt a familiar chakra near him. He frowned as he turned around. "What do you want…annoying girl" It was none other than Kagami. Sousuke would never admit to anyone this but out of all his fan girls she…scared him.

"Hello me Sousuke-kun. I have been looking all over for you do you know that?" He frowned.

"No I didn't know nor do I care" He frowned getting ready to walk pass her but she jumped on his back.

"Get off of me you annoying useless girl!" He snapped as he tried getting the girl off of his back.

"No Sousuke-kun I love you and want to be with you" She snuggled her cheek closer towards him. He frowned as he started running backwards towards a tree slamming his back on the tree so Kagami would let go of him.

When he felt Kagami let go he made a run and as he was running he could hear Kagami screaming his name. Now his mother always told him to never hit a girl or do anything that could harm a girl but Sousuke being how he is couldn't stand girls…well most girls and if he felt he needed to hit a girl…he would.

As he was running he made a stop when he saw Sakura and it seemed like she was talking to another nurse.

"So you saw Sasuke-kun yesterday?" Sakura smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah he said he is still with Hinata. I really miss him and I still love him…but he loves _her_" Sousuke frowned at the way Sakura said the word 'her' like it was poison. He knew that she was talking about Hinata…and he didn't like it one bit.

"So would you ever tell Sasuke that you like him?" The nurse asked Sakura.

"Well…I've thought about telling him that I still loved him but…he still loves her and there is no way that I could-"

"Hey there is a way you could make him fall for you and forget about her you know" Sousuke watched as Sakura eyes widened.

"T-There is?!"

"Yeah there is this potion and all you have to do is slip some in his drink and the first person he looks at romance blooms" The nurse stated as she smiled. The nurse name is Naomi and she doesn't like Hinata one bit and knows that Sakura likes Sasuke still so tries to help her get Sasuke's attention for her.

Sousuke then made his appearance known. He glared at both nurses. Sakura looked shocked that he was there while Naomi glared at the young ninja.

"Oh Sousuke-chan I didn't know that you were-"

"Shut up and don't say a word to me" Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hey you do you think that you are talking to kid?! That is no way to talk to your elders" Naomi glared at him.

"I can care less I chose to talk to whoever I like the way I like. If you have a problem with that it's too bad" He glared at her.

Naomi grunted. "You are nothing like you older brother who is much kinder than you are snot nose brat" Sousuke frowned seem to deepen as he looked at the fifteen year old medical nin.

"What did you just say?" He snarled as he glared at Naomi.

"You heard me. And if you didn't too bad" Sakura looked at the two.

"Now-now Naomi-chan and Sousuke-chan please don't start" They both ignored her.

Sousuke then looked at Sakura. "**_You_** stay away from Hinata. If I ever catch you trying to hurt her I will not hesitate to hurt you myself…and I will enjoy doing it too" He stated burning holes in her head with his intense glare. Naomi and Sakura stared at him in shock.

"What you have a crush on Hinata-senpai?" Naomi asked Sousuke. He never answered her as he just walked out of the room. Sakura became quiet until he was gone.

"That boy…is truly frightening at times" Naomi glances at Sakura.

"He must really care about Hinata-senpai to go to such lengths as to protect her. I mean you see how cruel the boy is to other girls…" Sakura nodded.

"Yes…he does care about her a lot. Maybe he does have a little crush on her. But from what I hear from Mizuki-chan Sousuke-chan looks up to Hinata more so than he does his own sensei Sasuke-kun. It might be more like an older sister type thing" Sakura stated.

"Tch older sister?! I highly disagree. I mean the kid likes her…and brothers aren't suppose to like they're sisters that's incest" Sakura nodded.

"Right but I'm just following what Mizuki-chan told me" Naomi sighed.

"Well I think she's wrong"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke finally came out of his room and was sitting next to Hinata. "So I see you came out your room. You decided to act more like a grown up and not a whining kid?" Gaara asked while smirking.

"Tch shut up spook" He frowned while Hinata giggled. Hinata turned her attention to Gaara when he spoke.

"So I had heard that you had a chance in becoming an ANBU captain Sasuke but you turned it down to become a Jounin teacher. Why was that?" Gaara asked as he looked at the Uchiha.

He looked thoughtfully for a moment before he started talking. "Well…the thought of being an ANBU captain reminded me of someone who I don't want to become" Hinata looked at him in a sad way fully well knowing who he was talking about. Her brother-in-law…Uchiha Itachi.

"And I thought about teaching students of my own…to be truthfully honest I shocked myself when I said I wanted to become a Jounin teacher but now that I have my team…I'm glad that I am a Jounin teacher" He stated with a small smile.

Gaara looked surprised by his responds while Hinata smiled at her husband. "So Naruto seems to have his favorite rookies…who might be yours Sasuke" Hinata whipped her head towards Gaara.

"Gaara-kun!" He ignored her shocked tone as he waiting for Sasuke to respond.

"A favorite rookie…hm…they are all annoying to me" He stated earning a sigh from both Gaara and Hinata. "But if I'd have to chose…I'd say Naota" He stated honestly.

"Him?! I would think that one that looks and acts like you Sousuke" Gaara stated. Sasuke shook his head.

"No…Sousuke is a good kid a bit rude at times but his not a favorite of mines Naota is" Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Why is that?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Because…he reminds me of the dobe…and the dobe is like my brother. And he and I have something in common" He admitted feeling a bit embarrassed since both Gaara and Hinata were staring at him. Gaara nodded at Sasuke's responds.

What both Sasuke and Naota have in common is that Sasuke's older brother and Naota's older sister killed their whole clan leaving both Sasuke and Naota alone in the world. So Sasuke and Naota both share the same pain of losing someone close to them all due to their older siblings.

"But neither one of you dare tell the dobe I said that or mini dobe I said that" He glared at both Gaara and Hinata. Hinata shook her head while Gaara said or did nothing.

"What about you Hinata? You must have a favorite among the bunch" She shook her head.

"I like them all…equally" She stated earning a grunt noise from Sasuke.

"She favors that one on her team Genta…the shy and quite one that acts like her" Hinata blushed as she looked down. Gaara smirked as he looked at her.

"So you do favor a rookie" Hinata didn't answer as she looks away from both males.

"She likes her whole team…but that Genta kid she favors since he is just like her. There is another rookie who acts like the way Hinata use to when she was their age…he name is Modori I believe. And just like Hinata this girl likes Naota like Hinata use to like Naruto" Sasuke stated.

"Ah I see…" Gaara looks at Sasuke and noticed how he had a small frown on his face when he said how Hinata use to like Naruto.

"Well I must be going now…I have lots to do today" Gaara stated as he stood up. Hinata and Sasuke nodded.

"It's very good to see you again Gaara-kun" Hinata smiled as she hugged Gaara. He tensed up for a moment before hugging her back. Sasuke watched the scene before him and just smiled. He knew that his wife had missed Gaara dearly she was very close with him so he didn't bother him to see how she interacts with the red head.

When Hinata released herself from Gaara, Sasuke just nods as he looks at him. "See you spook" Gaara said nothing as he just nodded his head; although in his mind he was getting sick and tired of that nickname but refrained from saying anything about it.

When Gaara left Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled. "It was good to see Gaara-kun again…ne?" She smiled as she looked at her husband.

"It was okay…hey I have an idea" He started as he changed the subject quickly. She smiled as she walked closer towards him.

"What is it Mr. Uchiha?" She giggled as she looked at him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and started whispering in her ear. She started blushing at what he was whispering what he was getting ready to do to her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She blushed as she looked up at him blushing. He smiled as he looked at her. He grinned as he picked her up and laid her down on the couch and started kissing her. She caressed his cheek as his hands were making it way towards her chest. He was just about to unzip her jacket when…

"I'm back now-"Sousuke stop and stared at the couple on the couch. Sasuke was currently on top of Hinata with his hand on her chest and Hinata had her hand on his face.

Hinata and Sasuke were both frozen unable to move. Sousuke stared at the two for a moment before walking passed them as if he saw nothing but said something at made both of them blush.

"You two should really concentrate on training your teams and less on sex" He stated as he walked passed them into his room.

Both husband and wife looked at each other and blushed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Five weeks has passed since then and it was time for the preliminaries. All of the teams had came through the forest of death leaving just the rookies since there were other teams as well who didn't make it as far as they did.

"Alright listen up you maggots it's getting closer to the chunnin exams and I hope you all have what it takes to get there" Anko stated as she looked at all the new rookies.

All the teams were there including a team that none of the Jounin has seen before. Sasuke and Hinata eyes widened at the other Jounin that was standing not to far from them.

The Jounin looked over at both Sasuke and Hinata. "Hey…it's been awhile hasn't Sasuke…and Hinata-chan" He smirked as he looked at the two.

Sasuke looked at the guy while frowning. He knew that the guy has been back in Konoha for some years now but hasn't seen him due to him being in prison for betraying the village but what Sasuke didn't understand is how is this guy is a Jounin now.

"Akira…" He hissed under his breath as he glared at the man who was gladly glaring back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I was trying to think about what to write for this chapter but this chapter is done now. Akira is back and yes he is a Jounin now and has his own team. More on Akira in the next chapter which will be coming soon. **

**Please leave reviews. **


	6. Chapter 5

"Akira…" Sasuke hissed as he glared at Akira who was gladly glaring back. Akira quickly broke the glaring contest to look at Hinata as he smiled.

"Hello Hinata-chan…glad to see that you are now a Jounin" He smiled as he looked at her. Hinata nodded as she looked at him.

"What's with the sour look Hinata-chan? I thought we left off on good terms when Shino gave you that letter?" He asked as he looked at her as if he was trying to figure her out. Hinata shook her head as she then looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"G-Gomen Akira-kun…hello to you to" She smiled as she looked away from him to look at her students. Akira grinned when he noticed Sasuke's glaring face staring at him.

Akira knew that Sasuke and Hinata were now married heck he was even engaged to Ino now but he still loves Hinata much to Ino's dismay.

"Alright listen up maggots look up at the screen and watch for your names" Anko yelled out as she looked at all the new rookies. Everyone looked up at the screen trying to see who was going to be fighting first.

**Kira Akina vs. Motoko Sasuki**

Sasuke looked over at his student as Lee looked at his. Akina smirked at hearing her name being called while Sasuki glanced over at the blind ninja.

"Sasuki don't let our team down" Sousuke stated as he glanced over at her. She blushed as she nodded her head.

"Do you're best Sasuki-chan" Naota grinned. Sasuki smiled as she nodded her head.

"Lee-sensei I am going to do my best out there" She stated. Lee nodded while Fujita looked at Akina.

"Please Akina-chan take it easy on Sasuki-chan…I mean-"He stopped talking when he noticed the frown her face.

"I'm trying to become a chunnin here and I'm not going to take it easy on her just because you like her…this is my chance" She stated. Lee took one look at her and he then looked at his other students.

"Come on now let's go up" Kin had already started walking while Fujita took one more look at Akina and then one long look at Sasuki.

"_Do well out there Sasuki-chan" _He smiled to himself as he ran to catch up with his sensei and other teammate.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Both Akina and Sasuki were facing each other as Anko spoke. "Okay you two may begin" As soon as she said this Sasuki ran towards Akina attempting to strike her.

Akina stood there listening to Sasuki run towards her.

"What is she doing? Why is she just standing there like that?" Naota asked as he looked at Sasuke who wasn't sure himself. While Shina smirked as she was watching her sister from above.

"_Do you best out there Akina" _Shina thought as she looked at her sister. Just as Sasuki came close to Akina to strike her Akina block her punch as she kicked Sasuki sending her flying back into the wall.

"SASUKI-CHAN" Naota yelled while Fujita looked worried.

"Sasuki…I must warn you I do not go easy on people like you" Sasuki struggled to stand up as she looked at Akina.

"People like me?" She questioned her.

"Yes…weak people" Sasuke slightly frowned at Akina talking about his student while Sousuke seemed not to care or rather just didn't show it.

"Weak? I'm far from being weak" Sasuki spat out.

"We'll just have to see about that won't we" Akina ran towards Sasuki in quick speed. Her speed was almost very similar to Lee's which made him smile at his student.

When Akina made her way towards as she as she punched Sasuki in the face and then she started to punch her in top speed so fast that the movements couldn't even be seen.

"She's so…fast" Naota mumbled as he looked at Akina in shock while Sousuke seemed unimpressed even though he was really impressed. Sasuke looked down at the girl and back at Lee.

"_She's fast just like her sensei…Lee" _He thought to himself when he noticed Lee smiling down at his student.

Sasuki made one final punch which sent Sasuki flying back into the wall and hard; seeing that it blow a hole in the wall.

"This match is over…" Akina stated as she stood there. The examiner looked at Akina and back to Sasuki who was indeed knocked out.

"Winner Akina" Akina smirked as she disappeared and reappeared next to her team.

"You did well out there Akina" Lee praised his student. She grinned when she heard her sensei's praise. Kin smiled as he looked at his teammate while Fujita slightly smile…weakly.

"Congratulants Akina-chan…" Akina noticed his dry tone as she slightly frowned.

"Well you might as well just tell me that you didn't want me to win…your voice is clearly telling me that right now. Tch…" She grunted as she turned away from him while frowning, slightly jealous that he didn't want her to win but Sasuki.

"Ah Akina-chan…I-"

"Just leave her alone already" Kin stated as he cut him off. Fujita looked at Akina and made a guilty expression.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naota jumped down to get to Sasuki as he looked at her. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked in a worry tone. The examiner nodded his head. "She'll be just fine" He stated as he looked down at the pink headed female. "She doesn't have any injuries so please take her back up there with your team so I can announce the next time. Naota nodded his head as he picked Sasuki up bridal style back up to where his team was. As he was walking up the stairs he noticed Zakira looking at Sasuki in a concern way. He knew that even though the two were rivals over Sousuke he knew that the two still cared a lot about each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Togusa Tomi vs. Jouji Kin**

Lee looked over at his other student and smiled. _"It seems another one of my students is up next" _He thought to himself as he glanced over at Kin who had already jumped down the balcony and was now glaring up at Mitsuki's student Tomi.

"Get down here already! I don't have all day asshole"

Shima smirked as he listened to his foul mouthed best friend. _"That bastard is something else" _Shima thought as he looked over to notice Tomi standing on the banister.

"OI! BAKA! I'm coming down so don't rush me!" The brown haired kid yelled as he jumped down to the ground as he stood a few feet away from Kin. Tomi stared at Kin and smirked. "Heh, let's get this fight over with already"

The examiner sighed as he looked at the two and took a step back and raised his hand. "And begin whenever you're ready"

Kin got into his fighting stance as he glared at Tomi. "You know I can't believe they're having me fight a weak guy like you. I'm going to end this fight in twenty second tops" He stated to him, while his glare never left his face.

"_Is this guy serious? Twenty seconds? He can't be serious…he's just trying to intimidate me that's all" _Tomi nodded his head but before he could blink he felt a fist colliding with his jaw.

Modori and Daichi gasped as they both watched they're best friend falling to the ground.

"So far just ten seconds has passed and your not even putting up a fight not-"

"KIN LOOK OUT!" Fujita yelled out to his teammate. Kin looked up to see Tomi up in the air flying down fast towards him.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me in twenty seconds? HUH? I THINK NOT!" Tomi yelled as he came towards Kin throwing his fist towards Kin's face but Kin quickly jumped out of the way making Tomi slam his fist into the ground creating a very large crater in the ground.

Kin looked up to see Tomi smirking at him in a devious way with…red eyes with the pupils black. He noticed Tomi's normally brown hair was turning black and it was growing longer. _"What in the hell is going on? What i-is he?" _ Kin thought to himself as his eyes started to widen in fear.

Everyone was watching Tomi's transformation in pure shock. "What's happening to him sensei?" Sasuki asked as she looked down at Tomi. Sasuke merely stared at Tomi trying to figure out himself what was going on. He glanced over at Akira noticing him and his team staring at Tomi with interest.

"_Oh no! Tomi's other side…" _ Modori thought in a worried way as she looked down at him.

"Hey you're pretty close with Tomi-no-baka…what's going on with him?" Hanabi asked the shy girl.

"I-I ano…well Tomi he-"

"It's none of her business Modori-chan don't tell Hanabi" Daichi stated as he walked over towards the two. Hanabi looked over at the green haired male and frowned.

"Why are you being so secretive about this? Whatever it is everyone is about to know now" Hanabi stated. Daichi slightly frowned as he turned back to look down at Tomi.

"_Tomi…don't give into him…"_

Tomi stared at the white haired male and smirked. "Heh, your so called twenty seconds are up" Tomi said in a much deeper voice than from how he normally sounds.

"W-What are you?"

"What I am doesn't concern you at all now…FIGHT ME!" Tomi yelled as he started laughing like a mad man as he pulled out a sword and began swinging it at Kin. Kin dodged from left to right trying his hardest not to get hit with his sword.

"_Where in the hell did that sword come from anyway? He didn't have a sword with him before" _Kin was confuse beyond reasons, but didn't want to give up against Tomi.

"Heh, you know your pretty fun to play with kid and I want-"Tomi then stopped talking as he held his hands to his head. "N-No! NO! I won't allow you to kill anyone…this is my battle, so please go away" Everyone was now very confused as they watched Tomi's battle himself.

"What's going on with Tomi? I've never seen him like this before" Naota said as he looked down at the male in slightly concern before gazing up at Sasuke. "Do you think maybe he's crazy?" Sasuke sighed as he shook his head at his student. He glanced back over at Akira noticing his smirk.

"_What is that guy smiling for?" _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Heh, I see his giving into his other side" Akira stated to himself. His students looked up at the blue haired male.

"His other side? What are you talking about Akira-sensei?" The male with the green hair asked.

Akira said nothing as he stared hard down at Tomi. _"Tomi…" _ Akira's students noticed the concern look that was in his eyes as he watched the young male fight, as they all wondered to themselves what connection did Akira have with Tomi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kin asked with a harsh glare on his face but his eyes held fear from not being able to tell what was going on with Tomi.

Tomi began breathing heavily as his red eyes widened more and more looking around for a bit as he held his head. "Please…please. STOP IT!" Tomi yelled out in pain. Modori watched in pain as her best friend was battling with his himself.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata who was also watching the scene in shock. It made him think of Akira from some reason, when he saw him transform. Sasuke walked over to Mizuki's team his eyes never leaving Tomi as he began to speak. "What's wrong with him?" He asked the black haired female.

"Tomi…has another side of him that no one seems to know about. Ano…" She paused as she looked down at her students noticing how they were watching Tomi too intensely to even hear a word she was saying. "He is sort of like Akira…" She whispered to Sasuke.

The Uchiha's eyes widened at the mention of his name. "You mean he has a-"

Mizuki shook her head. "No, he doesn't a demon inside of him. It's difficult to explain, I would say it's like a split personality but it's not even that. It's odd because he has the ability to transform into a while new person, which you see now. I'm not sure on the whole story of what happened, I wasn't given much information on it when he was placed on my team but it seems Modori and Daichi know more about it than anyone else" The black haired female stared down at Tomi's best friends, looking more so at Modori than Daichi. "That girl…" Sasuke looked down at the young girl who acted almost like Hinata when she was younger.

"That girl seems to be the only one who knows who to calm him down in this predicament. I think he may love her" Mizuki said with a small smile. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked back down at Tomi.

"Come on Tomi, let me out. You know you want me to help you fight this ass" Kin frowned as he looked at Tomi.

"No! This is my battle" He yelled out loudly. His eyes began flickering back from brown to red until it stopped and his eyes remained red. "Heh, it's not your battle anymore, Tomi-kun" The normally brown haired male was now fully black haired staring at Kin in devious way with a smirk on his face as he began walking towards him.

"So you're my opponent, ehhh?" He inquired while Kin stood stiff unable to move on inch.

"What are you doing Kin, you idiot! MOVE!" Shima yelled out at his best friend.

Lee watched his student and could tell he was frightened to death. He wanted to call off the match but he knew that Kin would have been mad if he had done so.

Within a blink of an eye Tomi was in front of Kin face to face with a evil grin on his face. "Time to start out fun" He laughed as he began punching Kin in the face and stomach, in such a fast speed it was barely seen. Modori closed her eyes while Daichi held her in his arms.

"Don't worry Modori-chan" He whispered to her. Naota and Sousuke watched from the corner of they're eye at Modori and Daichi and back to the fight. They were starting to become concerned for Tomi although they wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"I-I can't take this" Modori whispered as she pushed herself away from Daichi who looked at her in a confused way. Modori looked down at Tomi as sadness filled her eyes, as she watching him laughing mercilessly as he was beating Kin half way to death. Shima growled lowly as he was getting ready to open his mouth to stop the fight as was Lee and Fujita but someone else spoke.

"T-Tomi-kun…please stop!" Modori said softly but loudly enough where everyone in the room could hear her. Everyone looked at her in shock that she even spoke. Tomi had Kin by the collar as getting ready to deliver another punch in Kin's face but stopped when he heard Modori's voice. His red eyes looked up to see Modori's tearful ones.

He dropped Kin's body to the ground as Shima jumped down from the balcony towards his best friend as did Lee and Fujita.

"Don't look at me like that Modori-chan" Tomi spoke in the voice that did not belong to him. It was a very deep and harsh not a very welcoming nice calm voice that the normal Tomi has.

Everyone in the room was silent as they watched the two interact with each other. Tomi's heart was torn into two when he saw his best friend facial expression looking at him. "I didn't mean to hurt him, I'm just trying to help Tomi win" The voice coming from Tomi said.

"Tch, you fucking almost killed my best friend" Shima shouted loudly at him. Tomi turned his head to give the male a hard glare causing Shima to utter another word but the glare on Shima's face never left. Lee noticed that Tomi was trying his hardest to soften up a bit when he was talking to Modori both this other side of him as well as Tomi himself.

Tomi looked back up at Modori. "I'm sorry…I don't want to cause you anymore pain to the person I love" Everyone in the room froze once he spoke those words as Modori blushed deeply while Sousuke frown.

"T-Tomi-kun…?"

Daichi smirked to himself. _"About damn time he said something to her about his feelings" _

Akira's eyes widened for a fee seconds before they softened up as he smiled down at the younger male. _"It seems like he has a soft spot for the girl" _He looked over at Hinata who was across the room. _"Just like I did with Hinata-chan…it seems we are both alike in ways…little brother" _He smirked to himself as he looked down at the male.

It was true Tomi and Akira were brother but Tomi wasn't aware of it and Akira had just recently found out himself not too long ago and had been watching the young male for some time once he found out.

"I know you have feelings for someone else and cannot return my feelings because of him" He glared hard over at Naota who in return looked mildly confused as Sousuke seemed to understand now why Modori has always been watching Naota. "But…I will forever remain to love you and protect you rather you love me or not. I'm sorry that it pains both you and Daichi to see me like this…but this is who I am. I am inside of Tomi and he inside of me. You must learn to accept us both" He looked down over at Kin and noticed how his whole team were looking at him with mixed emotions in they're eyes while Shima glared at him hard.

"I forfeit" He stated as he began walking away from Kin and the others on the floor back up to the stairs as his hair and eyes began to change back to normal.

"_Damn bastard" _Shima thought as he looked down at Kin who was barely alive and battered and bruised from the face down.

"I'll kill him for doing this to him" He muttered to himself. Lee looked over at Shima and notices that Shima is very close with Kin the two were practically always seen together…well not all the time but most of the time they were. Lee parted his lips to speak.

"Shima-chan…" Shima looked up when he noticed lee was talking to him. Once Lee noticed the young male had his full attention he began speaking. "I understand how you must feel right now…about Kin. But please bear in mind if Modori hadn't have said anything Kin most likely wouldn't be here right now. Tomi himself as we all know wouldn't have done something like that. Something…something seems a bit off as if he is battling with something inside of him. Tomi knew it was wrong what he did and that's the reason he forfeited…" He explained to the young male.

Shima sat in thought as he looked up to see Modori and Daichi hugging Tomi tightly since he was starting to faint. He knew that he should thank Modori, but he couldn't get himself to even speak to the girl. She annoyed him to no end with her stutter but she saved Kin in a way when she spoke.

"Whatever…" He muttered to himself as he stood up looking down at his Kin as he was being taken away by the stretchers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomi looked up into Modori's eyes as he smiled softly. "Gomen…I didn't mean to make you worry about me" He whispered softly to her as he rested his head on her lap. She shakes her head as tears came out of her eyes.

"A-As long as your okay…that's all the matters" She looked up at Daichi. "Ne Daichi-kun?" The green haired male smiled down sadly at her and nodded his head.

"Right…" He was seriously worried about Tomi; this wasn't the first time he had turned into him. Once was when they were in the forest of death he had gotten separated from his team and some how found Tomi but in his other form fighting off another team who had hurt Modori and Zakira. He has seen his other sides plenty of times before and each time it was because something angered him that caused him to turn to his other side.

He looked over noticing how Zakira, Sousuke, Hanabi and Naota were all looking down at Tomi laying on Modori's lap.

"Will he be okay?" Hanabi asked in concern.

"Yeah, just don't angry him" He said absentmindedly. Sousuke wanted to ask what happened back there but felt as if this weren't the best time to be asking anything. He thought back to Tomi's confession and frowned a bit. He had to admit he was a bit jealous that Tomi had confessed to Modori in such a way out in public like that. He had began to like Modori sort of. She was different from most girls and he liked that but he knew she was frightened of him. He chuckled mentally to himself.

Naota looked over at Sasuke and noticed how he was having a glaring contest with another sensei across the room. Naota walked over towards Sasuke and spoke. "What are you glaring at that guy before?" He asked causing Sasuke to turn his head looking down at the younger version of Naruto.

"It's a long story…something not for kids" He smirked down at the not pouting blonde.

"Awe Sasuke-sensei, I want to know!" He whined. Sasuke looked down over at Hinata who was currently talking to Kiba.

"Seriously…it's a long story. I'll just say-"He paused for a moment as if he were trying to find the right words to say. "I don't trust him around Hinata" He spoke seriously.

Naota's eyes widened as he looked back over at the blue haired ninja and back over at Hinata. "W-What happened?" He asked.

Sasuke began to walk pass Naota as he spoke. "He loves her…" He spoke as he walked passed the now shocked wide eyes blonde.

Naota looked back over at Akira. _"He loved Hinata-sensei?" _ He thought to himself and noticed how Akira's eyes were watching Hinata before they met with his blue eyes. Naota froze as he looked at the male who was staring back at him. He noticed the smirk that began to form on the older male's face before looking away over at his team. Naota shook as chills ran down his spine.

"What a creepy guy"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The matches went by quickly. Not too many people won their matches expect for Akina, Sousuke, Naota, and Genta surprisingly the only one who won from his team, Shima, Shina, Botan and Fujita. The day was coming to an end and everyone was tired. Akira was currently upset that no one on his team had won. But said nothing about it, the blue haired male looked around trying to see if he could spot Hinata or even Sasuke around but ran into someone else instead.

"Hey…long time no see" Akira knew whose voice it was causing him to turn around to see Mizuki and Kiyoshi looked at him with smirks on their faces.

Akira stared at the two for a moment before breaking out into a smile. "Yeah, it has been awhile hasn't it? I wouldn't want to admit it but I really miss you two" He grinned at the two. Kiyoshi nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Have you been watching over Hinata-chan for me?" He asked.

"Hai you know-

"I'm not to you" He stated as he looked at Mizuki who in turn pouted. "I'm talking to Kiyoshi. I know that you and Hinata-chan are friends but Kiyoshi is closer of friends with her than from what you are" He stated in a serious tone causing Mizuki to frown in jealously as the lazy haired male just chuckled.

"Heh, well I have been. She has been doing fine, no need to worry about her" He smirked at his old teammate. Akira nodded his head looking over at the black haired female.

"No need to mope about it Mizuki, I was only stating the truth" He smiled at her as he walked passed her patting her on the head. "I'm going to go walk around the village around, there is someone I need to speak with"

"Hinata?" Kiyoshi asked.

"No…it's someone from the rookie squad" He grinned as he continued walking. Once he was gone both Mizuki and Kiyoshi looked at each other.

"Do you think he is talking about Tomi?"

"Could be…I heard he was informed not too long ago that was his younger brother"

"What happened?"

The lazy ninja remained silent for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak. "Well they were separated from birth, we all know Akira's story with him living with that girl Mai he called his sister, as for Tomi once he was born he was put up for an adoption but no one was adopting him. Hokage-sama during the time decided to take care of him and he grew up like that until he was on his own. Tomi is unaware of any of this. I think it's best if Akira told him himself if not then the Hokage-sama herself" Kiyoshi explained.

Mizuki nodded her head understanding the story. "But what about Tomi…during the matches today…he was different"

"Ah, some jutsu was performed on him when he was younger; you know it's odd because the kid is about the same age as Tomi…well not really maybe about a few years older. But he was a missing Nin from here in Konoha, a very brutal kid. He had killed a lot of people, apparently he had gotten in a big fight with Hokage-sama and some of us ANBU before we could do anything we saw Tomi walking past doing the fight and we noticed the kid noticed it as well. The kid did some sort of sealing jutsu and sealed himself in Tomi" Mizuki gasped.

"Yeah, it's pretty deep. It's really weird but since the time the kid has been in Tomi's body he only seems to show himself if he feels Tomi is in trouble. I don't think he wants Tomi to die obviously because he is in his body. But…what I have noticed like most of the older people here who know of this, the kid inside of Tomi seems to have taken a liking to Modori. Modori is the only person who seems to can calm down Tomi's other side.

"But doesn't Tomi himself like Modori? I always assumed he did as well as other students"

Kiyoshi shook his head. "No, well I can't say for sure…but it's clear to say the kid who is sealed inside Tomi does have feelings for Hinata, why? Did something happen in there?" He asked raising his eyebrow looking over at his teammate.

"Well…he sort of confessed" He admitted.

The lazy haired male chuckled. "Heh, well the crazy kid finally confessed, eh? I'm assuming that Modori took it as Tomi himself confessed?"

"Everyone did, but it was confusing because he clearly said 'I am inside of Tomi and he is inside of me. You must learn to accept us both' I remember him saying that"

"Hrm, well that's something…I'm sure he meant it as accept that he is inside of Tomi and there is nothing he can do about it"

"Is there a way to reverse the jutsu?"

"We have been trying to figure that out for quite some time now…until then we are still looking for it" Kiyoshi stated.

"What's the kid's name? The one inside of Tomi"

"Gin…and there is a an even bigger secret about Gin"

"And that is?" Mizuki asked in a curious tone.

"He is an Uchiha" He spoke softly as the wind blew gently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomi had felt bad about the whole Kin incident. He didn't mean for it to get out of hand like that. _"Why did you have to come out? I didn't need you help I told you" _Tomi hissed.

"**You did need it, your lucky I even step in. You're not very at sensing chakras are you? That kid you were going to fight today had a huge chakra, I could sense it. If I never step in like I did you would have been in his place" **

"_But I'd rather it be me than him…and what's with you confessing to Modori-chan like that! Now she'll act different around me" _

"…**She's a special girl. It hurts me when she doesn't want to see me"**

Tomi listened to Gin's voice and noticed how sad it sounded. _"You really love her don't you?" _

"**Hai, but it's too bad I'm stuck in this body. If I weren't I would have been stolen her away" **Gin chuckled to himself as Tomi frowned.

"_She doesn't like your type" _

"**I'm clearly aware of that, I know who she likes and I know who likes her…but that's not stopping me. Even if I am in this body"**

"_But by doing it this way I'll be giving her mixed signals. I don't like Modori-chan in that way. I only see her as a sister. I like someone else…" _

"**The person you like is annoying…I need my rest. If you want you could tell Modori that it's me that likes her and not you" **

And with that Gin stopped talking. Tomi growled lowly to himself as he frowned. He looked up to see a male with blue hair looking at him. "Yeah" Tomi asked while looking at him with one eyebrow roused up.

"You are Tomi, right?"

Tomi slowly nodded his head. "Yes, why do you ask? Did I do something wrong?' He asked being fearful to even get scolded by Tsunade.

"No, it's more like…there is something that we must talk about" Akira assured the male. Tomi nodded as he waited for the male to speak.

"Well talk away" He grinned awaiting for him to speak.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Does Sasuke know about this? But wait! How is that possible? The Uchiha clan is gone. The only ones left are Itachi and Sasuke"

Kiyoshi shook his head. "No, there were two Uchiha's who weren't there during the massacre, those two had later had a son. They brought him back here to Konoha and everything went from there. But Gin was hidden from everyone so know one knows. That means you mustn't leak any of this information to anyone. The only reason why I'm telling you this is because you one of my best friends who I can trust. So don't let me down on this Mizuki"

The female nodded her looking at the now very serious male. "And no, Sasuke doesn't know about this, Naruto and I are the one who has to deliver him the news about it but we haven't told him yet"

"Well what are you waiting for? Twenty years to come pass by?" Mizuki nearly shouted.

"We're waiting for the right moment to say something. This isn't as easy as it seems just to tell someone whose family had been massacred by they're older brother that there is another Uchiha alive. He would be taken back by the news. All of Sasuke's life since that incident happened he has been thinking he was the only one left when in fact there had been others who are alive just weren't in Konoha when it happened"

Mizuki nodded her in thought understanding what it meant now. "Well I'm going to go see Naruto" She noticed the serious look in Kiyoshi's eyes. "Don't worry I won't let him know that I know.

"Good, I'm going to go check up on some things. Tell Naruto to meet me later for a mission we have coming up" He stated as he walked away.

"So there is another Uchiha and he's a kid…who's sealed in Tomi…" She said in thought to herself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke groaned as he looked at the pink haired female who was standing in his front door with a smile on her face. "Hello Sasuke-kun, how are you today? I was just dropping by to say hello"

"Hello…" He said lowly. He wasn't in the mood to see Sakura right now. His mind was still on what happened at the exams with Tomi.

"Is it okay if I come inside?" She asked looking around behind him inside his home.

"Um sure…I guess. Hinata-chan isn't home, it's just Sousuke and I" He stated as Sousuke came into view glaring at Sakura. Sakura smiled nervously at the younger version of Sasuke.

"Oh, hello Sousuke-kun, how did you do on the exams?"

"None of your business" He grunted keeping his eyes fully on hers. Sasuke just smirked while shaking his head.

"Is there another reason you're here, Sakura-**sempai**?" Sousuke asked with a glare.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura also waiting to see what she was going to say but before she could even open her mouth to say anything they saw Naruto and Kiyoshi standing coming into view behind Sakura.

"Naruto and Kiyoshi, what are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked causing Sakura to turn around to see both males.

"We need to tell you something…it's important" Naruto stated while Kiyoshi turned to look over at Sakura.

"And it's private, if you don't mind little miss pink princess we need to talk to Sasuke here in private" Sakura frown at the lazy male. Kiyoshi didn't care for Sakura and would gladly show it whenever he felt like it.

She looked at Sasuke as if she were waiting for him to say for her to stay but he never did so she just turned around and left. Naruto looked over at Sousuke and smiled. "I'm afraid you're going to go into another room kid, this matter if a very private one. Only meant for Sasuke's ears only" Sousuke looked at them for a moment and nodded his head.

Once he left Naruto's face turned serious. "I think you might want to take a seat down" Sasuke's face became curious as his face began to show concern and worry.

"Did something happen to Hinata?" He demanded to know as he began to get worried as did Sousuke who was listening to behind the wall near the kitchen.

"No nothing happened to her, just sit down" Kiyoshi sighed starting to become rather frustrated. Sasuke sent him a glare and was getting ready to say something but he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at hi best friend.

"Not now Sasuke, this is serious" Sasuke stared for a moment as he just nodded his head as they all took a seat down. It was silent for a few minutes until Naruto spoke.

"Well how can I start this off…ano Tomi, I heard about his fight today"

"Yeah…what of it" Sasuke asked not knowing where this was coming from or where it was heading.

Both Naruto and Kiyoshi looked at each other. "There is something sealed inside of Tomi, it's a kid maybe around the age of I'd say fourteen if not thirteen" Naruto started off but he then paused as Kiyoshi continued.

"The seal is a missing nin, he sealed himself in Tomi a few years ago"

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"It has a lot to do with you Sasuke, the kid who inside of Tomi…he's an Uchiha"

Sasuke's eyes widened once Naruto spoke those words. "B-But how, I don't understand" He spoke in a confused tone, not fully understand anything at the moment.

Kiyoshi pulled out some papers and handed them to Sasuke. "In there is everything you need to know about the kid inside Tomi. His name is Uchiha Gin, he was a missing nin for maybe about three years, I think he's the youngest missing nin. He had come back to Konoha about two years ago, we were fighting him…Tomi just so happen to be walking past while we were fighting him. I was telling him to run…to get out of there, but I didn't think he heard me because kept walking. I noticed the look in Gin's eyes, I knew Gin was had the ability to jump inside of bodies of his choosing and seal himself in there but he had never done it before but I had a feeling he would do it just to escape from getting caught. Within a blink of an eye Gin had did the jutsu and sealed himself in Tomi" Naruto explained to the now angry and shocked Uchiha.

"And how come I never knew of this before?" He hissed while looking at his best friend. "How come you kept this from me for so long?" He glared as he stood up glaring at the both of them. "WHY?" He shouted to loud that he even made Sousuke jump up from shock, who was still listening.

"It was hard to tell you Sasuke, and during the time we weren't allow to tell anyone there was another Uchiha here in Konoha" Kiyoshi stated.

"Does Tomi know?" Sasuke asked in a calmer voice.

"No, he doesn't know that Gin is an Uchiha but Gin knows but doesn't know who you are"

"I see…if that's all please leave my house"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in a pained way as he and Kiyoshi both stood up and walked towards the door. "If we could get Tomi to cooperate we could get you to meet Gin" Kiyoshi stated as he walked out the door leaving Sasuke with his thoughts.

Once the two left the Uchiha stood still staring at the door, with mixed emotions in his eyes. Sousuke came out from his hiding spot and walked over towards Sasuke and stood in front of him. "It will be okay…" He said as comforting as he could. Sasuke looked at him and smiled sadly, knowing that Sousuke in his own way he was trying to cheer up Sasuke.

"Arigatou…Sousuke" He stated softly as he began thinking to himself if he should met this Gin that he just found out is an Uchiha…just like him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Wow…I have been on a hiatus on this story for a very, very long time now. I'm sorry about that. Most of you who have read this story probably have forgotten all about it. Well any who, Gin is a new OC and yes he is in fact a Uchiha. And to clear up another thing Tomi doesn't like Modori, but it's Gin the boy who is sealed up in Tomi who likes her. The girl who Tomi likes has yet to be revealed but she is apart of the rookies. Also Sousuke is in fact beginning to like her but I'm not sure where I'm going to go as far as that pairing goes…AH! Not that it is a pairing yet lol but well I don't know yet xD**

**And sorry that there weren't any SasuHina moments in this chapter, it's hard to do with all the OC's I have in this story lol and yes Akira is Tomi's older brother. **

**So please leave reviews. I love reading them, they encourage me to continue writing my story. I have already deleted one story before some no reviews o.o;**

**xDDDD**

**well review xD**


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry, this isn't a chapter and I know how annoying it can be to think someone updated when it's nothing more than an author's note. I'm writing this because I will like to inform everyone that I have not forgotten about this story, it's just that I have ran out of ideas for this story due to all the OC's I created. Chances are I'm going to either rewrite this or just take out all the OC's and keep a few like Naota and Sousuke. In case you follow me (have me on alert) you may see a message like this for a few of my other stories as well. So sorry for the spam ahead of time.

So next chapter you'll see from this will be a brand new chapter. But don't expect to see it anytime soon. I'm very busy in college and writing a novels so I won't be able to update as quickly anymore. But you'll see something from me soon enough.

Also I have a new story out, please check it out. It's called Whispers In The Dark. It's a KakaHinaSasu story. It has three chapters up so far, if you can feedback is much appreciated. x}

**Completely unrelated but if you happen to have a livejournal account please feel free to talk to me on there or maybe read my stories on there. I have two stories on there that aren't on FF. One Sasuke one-shot and one Shinichi, from NANA, one-shot. The link to my journal is on my profile here on FF. **


End file.
